Patience
by SilverApples
Summary: Sequel to Premature Justice. Utsumi Kaito, Deserter and Traitor, to the Soul Society is drawn back into the happenings of the Soul Society when a Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia arrives in Karakura Town and saves a normal 15 year old boy, Kurosaki Ichigo. The story of Bleach with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to Premature Justice, let see where Utsumi's adventures take him. Quick question IchiRuki or IchiHime?  
**

One hundred years. Over one hundred years and there had been nothing. Not one sign that Aizen has acted on what he started all that time ago. Since then Urahara, Tessai, two children called Jinta dn Ururu as well as himself. The two children kept to the store tidy much to Tessai's pleasure, at least until they start ignoring their duties and he has to order them to do it personally. Utsumi kept the shops numbers in line. Urahara and Utsumi had become close friends since he had returned from the Soul Society. Urahara had given Utsumi a gigai to use while in the world of the living as, with Utsumi's Reiatsu, he could attract Hollows to the town.

He was sitting outside of Urahara's shop enjoying the peaceful, night sky, he felt the cool night breeze brush through his thin black vest and pajamas. It was the middle of the night when he felt it. Another Reiatsu in the town. _Stay out of it Kaito, it's none of your business _he chanted internally. Yoruichi and Utsumi had told themselves they are going to stay out of the Soul Society's business at all costs until Aizen carries out his plan, if in fact there was plan. They said that until Aizen acts, they will avoid Shinigami at all costs. He ran his hands through his brown wavy hair and looked up at the full moon.

The sound of small feet startle him from his thoughts. He turned around and saw Ururu, a meek little girl who works for Urahara, dressed in her purple pajamas. Utsumi hasn't really spoken to her since she started working her, since she seems so shy. "Hey Ururu, what are you doing up?" He wondered.

The little girl tilted her head to the side as if she was question, "Me? Oh ummm, I was thirsty and had a glass of water, then I saw someone out here and it was you, I'll just go back to bed now." she rambled and turned headed back into the store.

Utsumi shook his head, he'd never understand that little girl. She was so timid, he would never know how she got involved with the loud, obnoxious little boy and Urahara. "You have the effect on all the ladies?" He heard a familiar voice ring out in the night.

He smiled, recognized that voice. The voice of his Lady Yoruichi, he turned to the door to find her leaning against the door frame with her shoulder dressed in in black boy shorts and a yellow, form-fitting tank top. "Yoruichi, what are you doing up?" He asked seeing her. Her hair had grown out from when they had met, if he was honest with himself he'd preferred it shorter but, to him, she would look no less than perfection in is eyes.

She walked out, dressed in only her pajamas, into the cold night and cuddled up to his side her head on his black vest that hung loosely on his lean torso, "I could ask you the same thing." she stated looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "Although I could probably guess why you're up."

Ever since he'd returned from the Soul Society, he'd been having vivid nightmares. The events that happen may change, it could vary from Tousen and Aizen experimenting on him to Kenpachi and Yammamoto killing him. The one constant is that Yoruichi was present in all of them watching through her tears as she watched him suffer. That was the part that made them hard to go through, it wasn't his death or the experiments, it was the fact they made Yoruichi watch. "Have I ever told you, you're too smart for your own good." he said with a tired smile.

She played with the material of his vest as she smiled remembering all the times he had told how smart she is, "So you keep saying. Don't change the subject, mister. What was it this time?" she asked concerned.

Sighing, Utsumi began running his fingers through her long violet hair, "It was Aizen and the experiments again." He let out a shuddering breath, "I just want them to stop Yoruichi." He tried to stop the crack in his voice but failed.

She lifted her head for her to meet Utsumi's cerulean eyes, "They will." she promised kissing him, "Until they do, I'm here if you want to talk about them." she declared before going back down to rest her head on his chest.

He looked down at her, her dark skin lit up by the moon light, "You really are the smart one in this relationship aren't you?" he asked earning a breathy laugh from Yoruichi, "Thank you Yoruichi. For everything."

Cuddled together as they were, the cold night felt like a mild morning. Yoruichi just nodded against his chest and said, "Anything for you, you know that. There's no need to thank me." she whispered. Feeling him beneath her, was comforting, she liked this, being here, with him. She wouldn't have dreamed this would have happened when she met him all that time ago. She wouldn't change it for the world. Either the Soul Society or the World of the Living.

He went back to running his fingers through her hair. He looked up to the sky and focused on the moon and let his mind drift. Yoruichi and he had been together since they got back from the Soul Society. They'd stayed with Urahara for a while helping him set up his new shop and then went traveling. From the United States and United Kingdom to India and China. The time spent out west was some of the best times, Yoruichi enjoyed visiting England and visiting London and seeing the sites like the Houses of Parliament and Buckingham Palace. Whereas Utsumi preferred the Scandinavian countries and the history and mythology about the countries. When they got back, they decided to stay with Urahara and help him run his store to allow him to continue his research into the hollowfication process and ways to reverse it. Utsumi and Yoruichi wouldn't know where to start so they did Urahara's work around the store so he could be free to continue his work. "We need to go away again some time, maybe France or Switzerland." He suggested.

She couldn't agree more, when they were away, his nightmares were less intense and less frequent. She wanted him to be at ease and that wouldn't happen if he can't get enough sleep. "That sounds perfect, I'm sure Kisuke can cope without us for few weeks." she agreed without moving from her position. She felt Utsumi sigh, "Just relax and close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake up." she promised, getting comfortable on his chest.

He looked back up at the moon one last time before planting a kiss to the top of her head. _How did I get so lucky?_ he asked himself. He stared at the top of her head as he felt his eyes begin to close. The purple hair, the dark skin, the scent of cinnamon it all added up to one thing and that is perfection. Yoruichi was his perfection. He'd never feel adequate enough for someone like her. He'd make damn sure he'd try to be.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up outside, it was daylight. He startled as he remembered he needed to get the shop ready. He tried to move but was weighed down, he looked down at Yoruichi she had moved so she was laying on the floor with her head in his lap. She was on her back, staring up at him through tired eyes. She gave a sleepy smile as Utsumi said, "We should get up."

His halfhearted attempt to get up was thwarted as Yoruichi grabbed his vest and yanked him back down. "Not yet, 5 more minutes." She begged as she refused to budge from her positaion. Utsumi found out early on that Yoruichi wasn't a morning person, she wouldn't be violent, but she got snippier the earlier she woke up.

The laughter between the pair was quiet, just between them, "I'm sorry but if we want to go away again, we are going to have to help out the best we can now." He reasoned. Trying to get her up and moving in the morning was an achievement some days as she refused to budge until the very last minute she had to. "Come on Yoruichi, don't make me suffer through Jinta's attitude all alone." He begged. The child may not be bad, but his attitude gets on his nerves.

Standing up slowly and stretching her lithe body out, she sighed dramatically, "Fine, I guess I can save you again." she said referring to one of their trip to India when he was surrounded market stall owners trying to be sold useless trinkets. She grabs his hand and leads him into the store. The shop had transformed from the near empty shack Utsumi had walked in when he arrived. There were shelves with stock and customers now.

As they walked in the shop, Urahara called out, "Hey guys, glad to see you're up. Did you sleep out there all night?" He asked with a mirthful glint in his eyes and a fan hiding his obvious grin. Seeing the glare coming from Yoruichi, he cleared his throat, "Yes, well, we have something that might need our attention." he said dead serious.

This made them pay attention when Yoruichi replied, "Let us get ready, then we'll be down." She said leading Utsumi off to the washroom. They washed and dressed in record time. Yoruichi dressed in casual jeans an a black short sleeve t-shirt that hugged her curves, and Utsumi was dress in dark jeans and a long sleeve, red, form-fitting t-shirt. The joined Kisuke, who was sitting at the round table in the back room, "What's wrong Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked with Utsumi looking at him intently.

Kisuke wondered how to approach this, "We have a situation. I'm sure you both sensed that Reiatsu that arrived last night?" He asked. Seeing them both nod, he continued, "Well then, I'm also sure you can sense the difference in it now? Well the Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, transferred her powers to a human, I gave her a gigai to help her recover, however we all know the laws of the Soul Society. She would be executed if she went back. We should keep an eye on her and the boy." he explained from behind his fan.

Frowning, Utsumi wondered what was so special about this Shinigami. _What made her different to the others? _he asked himself. He couldn't think of why Urahara would want to watch this Shinigami and the boy she gave her powers to, but Urahara always seemed to know what he was doing, "Okay, but can I ask why now? Why are we involving ourselves now?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

The atmosphere grew silent as Urahara smirked, "I guess you're going to have to trust me on this." he said cryptically, He knew and understood about Utsumi's reluctance to get involved with the Shinigami again, however, now wasn't the time for his principles to get in the way.

Shaking his head, he can't believe he was getting involved with them again. All he wanted was to go away with Yoruichi for a while but this had to happen, he looked to Yoruichi and sighed, "I guess we'll have to put our plans on hold, huh?" he asked rhetorically before turning back to Urahara,"How's this going to work, anyway?" he asked.

Looking to Yoruichi, he grinned widely, before turning to Utsumi and said "You are going to school." he said pulling out a school uniform, seemingly out of nowhere. Yoruichi and Urahara started laughing at the look of shock on Utsumi's face. "It's not like it matters, you're just there to keep an eye on Rukia and the boy." he said through laughs.

He sighed in exasperation. Utsumi turned to Yoruichi and said, "There's no way out of this is there?" He asked seeing her shake her head he turned to Urahara who just mimicked her action, "When do I start?" He sighed.

The smile never leaving Urahara's face as he looked at the clock and back to Utsumi, "In twenty minutes, better hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day of school." he said laughing which promptly stopped receiving a death glare from a rising Utsumi, shortly followed by Yoruichi.

As Utsumi was getting dressed into his school uniform he was mumbling under his breath, "Kisuke, making me go to school like I'm a child. Unbelievable." He said as he adjusted his tie. When he felt two arms wrap her arms around his waist from behind, he grabbed her hands and said,"I look ridiculous, no wonder these kids hate school." He said as he turned to face her. He frowned as he saw she was holding back a laugh.

She let go of his hands and straightened his tie. "There, perfect." she declared, kissing him, "Let's just hope some school girl doesn't steal you away from me." She joked. Sometimes Utsumi got too serious and she felt she had to say something to bring him back down and lighten the mood.

Smiling at her, "In this tie? No chance." He said mirthfully before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "You're never going to lose me." he promised. He knew how lucky he was to be with Yoruichi. When they were in America, they traveled down the beach and he saw the looks on the faces of other men. He could see the lust fill their eyes as Yoruichi came sauntering by in an orange bikini. Then the look on their faces when she wrapped her arms around Utsumi.

Seeing where his mind was going, that place where he feels he isn't good enough, she sighed, "We talked about this, Kaito. I'm with you because I want to be and nothing can change that. Even that awful tie." she joked again.

Nodding, Utsumi knew she wanted to be with him. He just can't shake the thoughts that something is going to happen. Maybe it's been the constant nightmares, but he can't get the fear out of his head, "I know, I'll promise to try." he pulling out his white shirt from his trousers before continuing, "I guess I better go, don't want to be late." He said mockingly. He leaned in and kissed Yoruichi, who deepened the kiss, "I'm...really...going to...be...late." He said between kisses.

She huffed out a sigh, she didn't want him to go, "I know, I'll see you after school." she said kissing him one more time as he left. She's had him around for the best part of 100 years, she doesn't know how to spend her time without him, she could help in the shop and help keep Jinta in line. She decided against that as that boy tries her patience every day. She decided to go and see Utsumi at school. She transformed into a cat and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Bleach**

The walk to school wasn't long, so it gave him very little time to get his thoughts together. The Shin'ō Academy was the last time he was in education and that was a very long time ago now. His time there had been hard, he performed well on the entrance exam so he was placed into the special accelerated program. He completed the 6 year course in 3 years and was considered gifted. He applied for Squad 8 and Captain Kyoraku accepted. After accepting his place in Squad 8, Captain Kyoraku took a liking to Utsumi for his way of avoiding conflict and his ability to avoid making waves in the Squad. Utsumi trained hard and grew stronger and worked his way up the ranks, impressing his Captain enough to promote him to Third Seat.

Utsumi approached the school gates and looked the expansive building, the building was 4 stories high, with a athletics field behind it. He sighed and walked into the building, found out where had to go. He went up the stairs and found the room, 1-3. As he entered he could feel all their eyes on him. He walked up to the teacher, an older woman with brown hair and glasses, "Hello I'm the new student, Utsumi Kaito." he introduced himself.

The teacher smiled warmly, "Of course, I've been told about you." She shook his hand, "Class, this is Utsumi Kaito. Tell us a little about yourself, Kaito." she requested. The typical ice breaker activity for all new students, the teacher smiled at him and returned to her desk.

Utsumi looked at the class and saw all their different faces, the tall, muscular tanned boy, the orange haired boy and girl, the bespectacled, skinny, boy and the rest of them, "Hey, I'm Utsumi Kaito." He said, gave a little wave and headed for the back corner seat near the window. He could feel their eyes follow him as he walked to his seat. He looked out of the window for a moment, then he saw it. A black cat sat out by the gate, he smiled to himself. _What is she doing here? _he wondered to himself.

The teacher droned on about something that would be important to pass their exams, but Utsumi was more interested in finding Rukia, When the lunch bell rung, the students all filed out of the room and headed to their respective lunch areas he then heard a voice call to him, "Hey Kaito!" He yelled getting Utsumi's attention. seeing Utsumi look up, he continues, "Come have lunch with us." The orange haired boy yelled Usumi followed.

They went up to the roof and sat down in a circle, Utsumi watched as they all ate their lunches and took note of the dynamics in the group as they talked. The orange haired boy, Ichigo, seemed to be the alpha in the group and seemed to hold the respect of all his peers. The tall muscular boy, Sado, held Ichigo in high regard but their respect seemed more even than the rest of the group. Ishida, the skinny boy with glasses, was the quiet intellectual of the group. Then there were the women, there was Tatsuki, the tomboy, she seemed to be protective over Orihime, the orange haired girl, who seemed to be kind and gentle, so much so that Utsumi suspects she's been taken advantage of and that's why Tatsuki is protective. Then there was Rukia, who he had found out, was friends with Ichigo, who he sensed to have Shinigami powers.

Out of nowhere, a black cat appeared on the roof. It circled the group. It jumped up into Utsumi's lap. The girls all said in unison, "Awwww." Utsumi rolled his eyes, the boys snickered at him. _If only they know _he thought to himself as he scratched the cat behind the ears. The purr in response gave him the impression she liked it. Orihime looked at the cat and said, "He's so cute, wonder who he belongs to?" he felt Yoruichi's claws dig into his leg. He stroked her under the chin to calm her down.

The scowl in Ichigo's brow deepened, "It doesn't matter, it's not hurting anyone, anyway, tell us about yourself Kaito." He said, wanting to know more about the person he invited into his circle of friends.

Continuing to stoke Yoruichi's furry head, he thought about what he could tell them, "Well, I've recently moved to town. I'm not easy to get to know, but if you get to know me, I'm a good friend." he said looking down at the cat, remembering the days after the Soul Society where they were just starting out and she was trying to get to know him but he had spent a long time alone, growing up, the Academy, his Squad, he didn't really know how to open up and tell anyone about himself, she had got through to him during their travels. They'd grown closer ever since. The group continued to tell Utsumi about themselves and engage in conversation about shared and conflicting interests.

Yoruichi listened to him tell these kids about himself, minus the part where he's a Shinigami, she felt a bubble of pride swell with in her, it's because of her that he is able to talk like that with them. He wouldn't have been able to tell them the things that make him who he is had it not been for their talks during the nights when they were traveling around the world. She also noted that he told them about her, not that she was a cat or anything else, just that he was seeing someone. She nuzzled against his hand when he started talking about her, as if to say thank you.

The rest of the day went quickly and Utsumi walked with Ichigo and his friends to the gate, where he met the black cat again_. _The cat jumped up on his shoulder giving him flash backs to his time in the Soul Society on his foolish crusade. Most of the crowd went their separate ways and that left Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi and Utsumi. He and Yoruichi shared a look and a slight nod, "We need to talk." He said seemingly out of the blue to the other two. The other 2 just nodded, "Is there somewhere private we could go?" he asked.

The flame haired boy answered, "Sure, we could go to my house." He said scowling at Utsumi, who just stood there unflinching until Ichigo lead the way. They made their way to the Kurosaki Clinic and into the Kurosaki house. Ichigo skillfully countered his Dad's suprise attack. Utsumi and Yoruichi were shocked to say the least, but noticed that Rukia seemed almost at home here. They made their way up to Ichigo's bedroom where Rukia sat in the closet, Ichigo sat in his chair and Utsumi sat on the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked through a scowl and narrow, suspicious eyes.

Utsumi subtly shook his head at Yoruichi, "I just wanted to tell you I know what you two are and what Rukia did. Now before you even think about drawing your Zanpakuto on me, I want you to know that I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to help if I can. My friends and I will be there should you need us." he explained. He turned to look at Rukia, "I'm sure you're aware what the punishment is for what you did?" he asked.

Rukia was about to answer when Ichigo interrupted, "Punishment? For what?!" He exclaimed, "All she did, was to help me protect my family. I won't allow her to be punished for that." He said passionately.

After a long moment of silence, Rukia answered in a whisper, "I know. I think it'd be best if I just go back now." the looked of anxiety on her face reminded him of the feeling he had before he went back, of course they are in different situations. However the sick feeling was the same.

He stared at Rukia for what felt like hours as the silence was stretched and tense, "You know Rukia, if you ever need help, I'll be there." he promised. He may have said that he didn't want to get involved but knowing what she did to help this boy. He couldn't ignore the personal sacrifice she made that night. "I know a bit about being on the wrong side of the Soul Society, so if either of you need any help come find me." he said as he jumped out of the window, Yoruichi on his shoulder.

* * *

They headed back to Urahara's shop Yoruichi transformed into human form and they walked arm in arm, "That was unexpected, I didn't think you wanted to get involved." Yoruichi said "I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Soul Society after what happened." She said concern in her voice. She didn't want a repeat of the last hundred years, the nightmares, the waking up in a cold sweat.

The look he gave Yoruichi let her know that her concern was noted and appreciated with a small smile, "I don't want to." he sighed, "If she does get taken back, Ichigo will probably feel obligated to rescue her and I can't let them face the Soul Society alone." he said firmly.

The cat nodded in agreement, "I know. That's one of the reasons I love you." she said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "One of many." She finished.

The walked in silence he rest of the way, enjoying the evening stroll, the sounds of birds in sky and passing cars filled the air, they walked arm in arm through the town towards Urahara's shop. They took their time walking back, enjoying each others company in a companionable silence, until they reached the shop and recounted what was said to Urahara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Bleach. Gone Fishin' be back in two days.  
**

_He was in the middle of a dark laboratory. He could feel the ice-cold slab under his back, the leather straps fastened too tight, he struggled against them as hard he could and they wouldn't budge. The smell of ammonia and bleach filled the air, the sterile smell was nauseating. He didn't need to see the needles sticking out of his arm to know that they were long and injecting all sorts of different liquids into his system. He felt the burn of them as they flow into him. He tried to talk but only a thin, broken voice, "St...op. Pl...ease." He begged, the anonymous scientist._

_There were beeps and bubbling sounds filling the air, until a deep laugh cuts through, "Stop? No, I can't stop and you can't stop me." he boasted, "You can't stop me because you're weak. You can't save yourself. You can't save her." he mocked as a spotlight revealed Yoruichi standing there reaching out to him. "She won't save you." The voice echoed around the laboratory the laughter erupted as Kaito struggled against his straps.  
_

_He could see Yoruichi's mouth move but no sound came out. It was like watching a mime, she reached out to him, but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the light. Her screams ripped through the laboratory, echoing and then silence. He struggled even harder against the straps, cutting into his wrists. Aizen appeared out of nowhere and said, "It seems that your lovely Yoruichi has gone. I'll see if I can find her for you." he said mockingly. He disappeared and reappeared almost instantly with Yoruichi, but she had a white liquid slowly covering her face, her visceral screams cut through him like a knife. "Here we are, here's Yoruichi. I'll leave you two to in privacy. They were alone. Utsumi could only look on as she was slowly devoured by the hollowfication. He couldn't scream, couldn't reach out. He stretched his fingers out as Yoruichi reached out for him, then everything went white._

He shot up. Cold sweat dripping from his body. He looked next to him to see Yoruichi, breathing and alive. He sighed in relief. _I can't keep going like this _he thought to himself. He slowly got up, trying to avoid waking Yoruichi. He crept out of the room and left the store and sat on the cold, dusty floor. _I wish these nightmares would go away _he prayed looking up to the stars. _Just a few minutes then I'll go back to bed_ he promised himself. The nightmares started just after he got back from the Soul Society, Yoruichi and he had just spent their first night together, they both fell asleep sated and sweaty Yoruichi laying almost completely on top of Utusmi. When he woke up screaming the first time, she was just as scared as he was, he left the room and slept outside. Every time since then Yoruichi has followed him outside. He couldn't keep doing this to her, he needed to do something about it. With one last look at the moon he got up and went back to his room. He found Yoruichi sat up in bed looking out of the window, he crawled back in bed, "Are you okay?" He whispered. She shook her head no, "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her hand.

She sighed, "I don't like this." she said still looking out of the window. She felt Utsumi drop her hand, she replayed what she said in her head. She quickly grabbed his hand, "That came out wrong." She admitted, Utsumi still had a frown on his face, "Kaito, you know I love you. I just want these nightmares to stop, it's been so long. I hate seeing you suffer." Utsumi put his head on the pillow and stretched out, Yoruichi made herself at home putting her head on his chest.

He watched as Yoruichi got comfortable and he started running his fingers lightly through her hair, "I'll be fine. I don't want you to worry about me." he said. He didn't know if he'd be fine or not, they were taking their toll on him. He couldn't tell her that, it'd make things harder for her. "I love you Yoruichi, I don't say it often enough, but I do." he declared in a passionate whisper.

She smiled, he was right, he didn't say it very often but it meant that much more when he did say it. She mumbled against his chest, "I love you too, Kaito." she planted a kiss against his chest then drifted off to sleep with a small smile gracing her features.

He looked down at his partner, in every sense of the word, her breathing had even out, _she's asleep_ he mused. He can't believe he got so lucky. He burrowed deeper into his pillow and that thought got him through the night without anymore nightmares, instead, he had a pleasant dream about Yoruichi and him living their lives, with nothing or no one to bother them. It was just a dream.

* * *

It'd had been another dull day at school. It was only lunch time on the roof top again and Yoruichi had to stay at Urahara's shop. Their was an awkwardness about Utsumi's interactions with Ichigo today. It was if the orange haired boy was harboring a constant distrust of him. He couldn't understand why. He was honest with Ichigo and now here he was being silently accused by the boy. _It's not as if I said that I was going to execute her_ he thought. He told himself he would drag Ichigo aside later and ask him what his problem is.

Lunch went by quickly, the others seemed to have picked up on Ichigo's attitude towards Utsumi adn treated him the same. It was alright with him, he wasn't there to make friends, he was there to keep an eye on Rukia and Ichigo. He was doing that, he had his friends in Urahara, Tessai and Yorucihi, that is more than he can ask for. He was leaning on the rail of the rooftop looking out over Karakura Town. He felt a small hand pat him on the shoulder. He stiffened slightly, still a little on edge after the nightmare last night, he turned around and found Tatsuki looking at him, "Are you okay? You look a little out of it." she asked, to her credit she looked concerned over the newest member of their group.

He nodded, "I'm fine." he said quickly, "Thank you for asking though." he said and smiled slightly before turning back to the landscape. He enjoyed views like this, the layout of Karakura, it made his problems seem small when he saw the amount of people moving around the town.

Tatsuki nodded, she may not have known him long but she can see through him. She can see that there is something, she's not sure what, but what ever it was it haunts him, "I know we're basically strangers but if you ever need to talk." She left the rest unsaid and rejoined her friends.

Nodding in to the distance, he accepted her invitation, knowing he wouldn't be talking to her about his century old problems. He didn't want to burden anyone with his problems, it's bad enough that Yoruichi has to struggle with his nightmares. _Just another few hours of this_ he told himself.

* * *

After school had finished, he found Ichigo and called out for him, "Ichigo!" he yelled, the boy stopped and looked back at Utsumi, "Can I talk to you quickly?" He asked, seeing he was about to object, "It'll be quick." He promised. Ichigo's ever-present scowl deepened but nodded, "Have I done something for you to hate me?" He asked seriously.

Snorting, Ichigo replied, "You threatened my friend, that she is going to be executed if she returns home, she hasn't been the same since, so yeah you have." He ranted angrily. Ichigo couldn't believe this man, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong, "Not to mention, you're one of them, you're just as likely to send her back for a reprieve on whatever you've done!" He yelled.

Looking up at the sky, he hadn't thought about how what he said sounded. He didn't intend for it to sound threatening, he wanted them to be ready for what could happen, the possibility that she could be taken back. "There's no reprieve for what I did." He whispered. "I was just making sure she was aware of the consequences. For what it's worth, I approve of what she did. She did it to protect your family." he said "But it doesn't change that it was treason in their eyes."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, she saved my family's and my life. I owe her." He said simply.

They heard a scream and they ran off in the direction of where the sound came from. It was a cross road and they found Orihime lying on the ground, her groceries scattered all over the place. Ichigo ran to help Orihime while Utsumi picked up the items. and handed them to the newly vertical Orihime, "Orihime, you gotta be more careful." he admonished after making sure she wasn't injured.

Utsumi noticed the marks on her leg. _A hollow? _"Hey Orihime? Did you get that bruise just now?" He asked.

The orange haired girl looked confused and dazed for a second, "Oh?" she said looking down, "Yeah must have happened just now." she said.

Unbelieving, narrowed blue eyes looked at Orihime suspiciously, "Okay, Ichigo walk her home to make sure she gets home safe." He said giving Ichigo an exaggerated look, hoping he gets the message. After a moment of confusion, recognition seemed to register on Ichigo's face. and they went their separate ways.

After walking Orihime home, Ichigo head home thinking about Rukia, _would they really execute her for saving my family? _he questioned. He couldn't believe that they would do that. They were supposed to help, that is exactly what Rukia did for him, the more he mulled it over, the more angry he got. "What kind of people would do that?" he asked himself.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Rukia ask, "Do what?" After she saw him fall, she said "Come on Ichigo, you should know by now, that I'll be in your closet."

Jumping up in a fit of anger, "What the hell, Rukia? Don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelled.

A beeping from Rukia's phone, "There's a hollow." she ordered, she put on her glove and ripped his Shinigami form from his body, she checked her phone, "Oh god Ichigo, it's coming from Orihime's area." she warned as the both left as quick as they could without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Bleach**

Ichigo and Rukia stood outside of Orihime's house after making sure Orihime was okay after her brother had attacked her. Ichigo defeated her brother and persuaded him to let go and rest in peace. Rukia couldn't believe the extent to which Ichigo went to protect his friend's feelings. They purified Sora's soul. Sora was Orihime's brother who had died when Orihime was little and she was all she had. Left alone she constantly prayed for Sora and he was listening, however as time went on she started to make friends and she began to pray less. Over time Sora began to resent her friends and it twisted his soul he was turned into a Hollow and gave him the chance to attack her friends.

Rukia was impressed with the fact that he managed to give Sora time to fight off the Hollow inside of him to allow Ichiga time to perform a purification. "You did that wonderfully." she remarked.

He looked thoughtful slinging his over sized Zanpakuto across his shoulders, "I've thought about it and I may not be the best human, but I can't allow you to make a sacrifice like you did for me, without paying you back. So I'll do this." he said plainly.

They end up back at Ichigo's place and in is room, Rukia climbed into the closet and settled down to sleep, while Ichigo crawled into bed and laced his hands behind his head and lost himself in his thoughts. _How can I ever repay her for saving my family? If what Kaito said was true, then she is in big trouble when she goes back to the Soul Society. No matter what happens to her, I'll find a way to save her, it's the least I could do _with that last thought he fell asleep to get some much-needed rest for school the next day.

* * *

The sun was rising and for the first night in a while, he woke up after a night without a nightmare. He was thankful because it gave him some respite from the torturous nightmares. He stretched his arms up and linked his hands behind his head. _Today is a good day_ he thought. He reached over and stroked Yoruichi's bare arm and he leaned down and kissed her. She purred in response and rolled over to look at her partner. "As far as wakes up go this is a good one." she said her voice thick with sleep.

He smiled, feeling rested and rejuvenated, "I slept well." He said simply, hoping she would understand what he meant. The look in her eyes suggested she did, "It might just be a one time thing, but it's a start. Right?"

Simply nodding in response, Yoruichi straddled him, "I guess, I should reward you for it?" She said leaning down to kiss him passionately. They didn't leave the room until she felt he was sufficiently rewarded.

* * *

At school, the group were at lunch and as usual, Orihime was eating some ungodly concoction of food, Tatsuki was keeping a red-headed girl away from Orihime, the rest were all eating lunch listening to one of Keigo's absurd stories. Utsumi stood looking out to Karakura town as he usually did when Keigo went on about things he's supposed to have done that were unbelievable. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Rukia approaching him. He turned to face her, "Hey I've meant to talk to you." He said to Rukia.

She nodded, "Yeah Ichigo told me what he said, I understand what you meant." she said dismissing his intent at an apology, "I also don't expect you to help me, I know what I did and I know what the consequences are."

He was about to argue but saw the look of determination in her eyes. _She's expecting to be taken_ he assumed._"_As long as you're sure." he said as a token gesture because he could see by the look in her eyes that she's sure.

Rukia nodded, "I'm sure." she said heading to sit with the group.

Standing and looking out to Karakura Town, Utsumi thought about how much this town has changed since he arrived all that time ago, The population grew, the buildings upgraded, everything changed. Everything changed around him while he remained the same. The same man who is broken a bit more each day from nightmares every night for the last hundred years. He thought about how good it was to wake up after a good nights sleep without a nightmare, a smile crept on to his lips as he looked up and inhaled the air.

A voice disrupted him from his thoughts, "You look better today, more put together." Tatsuki explained, she had taken a liking to the usually quiet man, not as quiet as Ishida but still quiet.

He nodded, "Slept better last night." he said.

A thoughtful nod was given before she spoke, "I'm glad. I hope you will join us again, you haven't really sat with us." she said nodding to the group of friends sat over listening to an over excited Keigo tell some improbable story

He grimaced at the thought of listening to Keigo's stories from that close up, that and Ichigo's attitude towards him yesterday. Maybe it'll ease up now that he's spoken to Rukia. "I'll think about it." he said.

Tatsuki smiled slightly, "I guess that'll have to do. But if you don't I'll kick your ass." she threatened playfully. She liked the quiet boy, he was different to everyone else in the way he carried himself. _There is something about this guy_ she didn't know what it was, but there was something different.

He absently nodded his head as Tatsuki returned to the group. He liked these kids, they could be friends if he'd allow them to. He turned to look at the group of friends, a close group of friends, growing up in the Soul Society that's all he wanted, now he could have it, he wasn't taking the opportunity, he could see Old Lady Kameyo's appraising stare now, berating him without saying a word. He looked up and gave one last exhale, he walked over to the group, "Can I join you guys?" He asked.

Everyone looked to Ichigo, but Tatsuki scoffed and answered, "Of course you can, take a seat." She said with a smile.

* * *

After the day was done, and Utsumi was on his way to Urahara's shop, Ichigo caught up to him, "Hey Kaito." he said getting the man's attention, "I wanted to say thanks for talking with Rukia. She seems herself again." he said.

Wondering what it was that he had said to her, he frowned, "That's good, but I'm not sure I said anything." He said questioningly.

Looking at the floor, Ichigo replied, "I don't think it was about you saying anything, I guess she's accepted her fate." He said resignedly.

The sky drew Utsumi's attention as they continued to walk through the streets of Karakura Town, "I told her I wouldn't help." He said, seeing the scowl on Ichigo's face, he began speaking again, "but I'll be there if she needs me, just don't tell her. She scares me." he joked trying to lighten the situation, just like Yoruichi does.

The orange haired boy smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you." he said, "I'll see you Monday." he said departing from Utsumi's company, glad to have a person in his corner if things go wrong with the Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Bleach. Thank you to the guest reviewer, those who are silently reading and those who have followed my stories. It means a lot.  
**

* * *

He felt it, the shift in power. _Sado, what happened?_ They hadn't asked for his help, so he remained out of it. He couldn't help but feel that they were being flippant about it, a Hollow is always dangerous no matter what scale. All it takes is one mistake. It was the middle of the day on a weekend, the shop was empty as usual, he knew he promised Rukia he wouldn't help but the feeling he was having, it was telling him to help them, that it was his duty. He couldn't ignore it. He chucked off his apron and left the store in search for Chad.

He ran in the midday heat. desperate to find Sado, his new friend. He ran and looked down alley ways and side paths but no luck, he stopped for a second and sensed for nearby strong Reiatsu. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _There!_ he had an epiphany and sprinted towards the Reiatsu that he knew was Chad's.

As he arrived he saw Chad wildly punching the air and Rukia on the floor pinned by some insect like creatures. "Rukia are you okay?" he asked as he approached.

She saw him and sighed in relief, _if Ichigo is going to be late, we may as well see what he can do._ she thought to herself, "I'm fine, help Chad." she shouted.

Looking over at Chad wildly swinging, he knew that Chad could somewhat see the Hollow, "He's not there Chad he's in the air." he said getting the big man's attention.

Chad, looking at Utsumi as if he's grown a second head, "Y...you can see that thing?" He asked.

Not knowing what to say Utsumi, nodded, "I'll answer your questions later. Right now, I'm going to bring it down, go and help Rukia." he told the him.

Much to his chagrin, he went and helped Rukia wordlessly, he pulled off all the insects and pulled Rukia up, "Are you okay?" he asked as he turned to watch Utsumi.

Eyes on Utsumi and what he was about to do, she answered, "I'm fine, thank you."

_Hmm, it's been a while since I've used Kido, let's see how I do _he thought. He lifted up his right hand at the Hollow, "Hado #31, Shakkaho." He said calmly, the high temperature in his hand tickled as it grew to the size of his head, he fired it, it soared through the air rapidly. It made contact with the Hollow with and explosion and a cloud of smoke. The limp figure fell from the sky like a brick. A beam of light exploded from its body as a giant door appeared out of nowhere and sucked the Hollow in.

As if out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared. "What the hell is that?" He asked. He's angry because it took him longer to get here than he thought. He wouldn't have left Karin by herself, so he didn't really have a choice. He's thankful that Utsumi was around to help his friends as he couldn't do it himself.

Sighing, Rukia was impressed with the stregnth of Utsumi's kido. Even without the chant it was incredibly strong._ It could be stronger than my brother's _she thought. "The gate to the Underworld. You may be able to erase the sins a soul has done as a Hollow, but you can't erase what they did when they were alive." She said as the gates disappeared.

Seeing that the Hollow was done Utsumi backed off quietly, hoping to get away unseen, but Rukia had other plans, "Kaito!" she called, "Thank you." she said looking in his direction.

He just nodded his head and left. Leaving Rukia, Ichigo and Sado to look after the bird. He wasn't needed here. He could have left his gigai and been here in Shinigami form, but he thought it could bring more unwanted attention that a sudden spike Reiatsu would bring. He headed home alone, just as the sun was setting. The walk back was peaceful and it gave him a chance to clear his mind. _How could Chad see that Hollow or even sense it? What is he?_ he thought. The enigma that is Chad, he's got physical strength that would give Kenpachi Kiganjo reason to pause. Utsumi would have to talk to Urahara about this.

When Utsumi got back to Urahara's shop, he was nowhere to be seen. Neither were Ururu or Jinta. Tessai was also missing. Utsumi shrugged and thought they must be doing something important. He went out back to where the round table was and found Yoruichi, drinking a glass of milk. "Hey" he said softly as to not startle her, "We may have a problem. Chad, one of Ichigo's friends, can see Hollows." he said.

That got her attention she looked up sharply, "What do you mean?" she asked, curious about how a regular human can see a Hollow.

Taking a seat opposite, he said, "I mean he can see Hollow's well enough to be able to hit one. I don't know whether he can see it clearly or whether he can feel where it is." he explained

Nodding her head as she listened to him, "Keep an eye on him and Orihime. She had an encounter with a Hollow as well." she said, "but that could have been just because he was her brother, better safe that sorry. right?" She said shrugging. "We best tell Kisuke when he gets back, he'll be interested in this."

He was inclined to agree. "I know. If you see him before I do, let him know that I'll keep an eye on them." he said.

Yoruichi smiled at his protectiveness over people, "How has school been? Any school girls trying to steal you away?" she asked teasingly, seeing him smile because of her is one of her favorite past times. She remembered their travels and the beaming smiles he'd give her as she teased him and joked with him. He seemed to be a brighter person then, his smile was bigger, his eyes were bluer. The nightmares had gotten heavier and more intense since they got back, and heavier since Rukia had arrived in the World of The Living.

He tilted his head and rubbed his chin pretending to think, "Well there is the one girl." he saw her look up, "the shiniest purple hair I've ever seen." He said moving over to sit behind her. "Eye's so bright, they put the sun to shame." she leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her torso, he leans in and says, "The thing is though, if it weren't for her I don't know where I'd be." he whispered into her ear.

Enjoying the feel of Utsumi, she turns an reaches up and kisses him, "You never have to find out." she whispered, "We should probably take this to the bedroom, we eat here after all." she said as she nibbled his earlobe.

Picking Yoruichi up was easy, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the bedroom kissing her as they went. He laid her down on the bed, he crawled on top of her, "How did I ever get so lucky?" he said softly into her ear.

She reached behind his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "You stumbled your way out of the Soul Society and found your way to me." she responded, "and I couldn't be happier that you did." they came together and didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Bleach.  
**

**UPDATE: I thought I'd let you guys know that I've finished writing this story. It WILL be posted. However I'm taking a break from writing in this universe as I do so. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm burned out at the moment. BUT I will come back to it.**

* * *

It's been a week since Ichigo had the incident with the Mod Soul. He had started to get his reputation back after Kon had tried his hardest to sabotage it. He had found that the little green pill can work in a stuffed lion toy much to his amusement. He had fun throwing him against the wall if Kon annoyed him too much by being a pervert to Rukia. He took great pleasure in planting his foot right in Kon's face if the stuffed lion get's too touchy with Rukia.

Utsumi had spent the week keeping an eye on Chad and Orihime just as he said he would. He told himself he would stop if nothing happened. They had been fine, nothing out of the ordinary had happened to them, he would tell Kisuke that everything is fine and not to worry about them and that he would keep an eye on them. He worried about them, _if they can see hollows, it means that they could be targets for them_ he told himself when he would begin his day of watching them. He was pretty sure that they were beginning to think something was up when he turned up out of nowhere.

Today was the last day he was to follow Chad but Utsumi wanted to spend some time with Yoruichi. It was a warm spring day, the trees were beginning to wake up after winter, the buds blooming. They were walking through the park. when they spotted Chad with his friends, they both agreed that they may as well keep and eye on him seeing as they were there. They walked up, hand in hand to speak to him, "Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" he asked, "This is ,my girlfriend." He gestured to Yoruichi with his free hand.

She smiled and waved, "Hi Chad. Or is it Sado?" she questioned lightly.

His eyes widening at the beauty before him, _**that** __is __Kaito's girlfriend? _he thought to himself in disbelief, "It's Sado, but everyone calls me Chad." He explained. "I'm just here with some friends, but they just left."

Utsumi nodded, "Want to hang out with us?" he asked. Hoping that he won't feel too much like a third wheel.

He didn't particularly want to go home, nor did he want to act as third wheel but he chose to hang out with his friend. "Ok." he said simply.

The trio headed off through the park talking about school, the group of people they are friends with, how wacky Keigo is acting. Yoruichi listened intently as the two talked about the people in school. Well Utsumi plied conversation out of Chad/ Utsumi hasn't spoken much about them and she was curious what they were like. She listened to the stories of Tatsuki kicking everyone's asses, Keigo annoying Ichigo, they got to laughing until they all sensed a Hollow. Chad excused himself a ran off to seek the Hollow. "We best follow him just in case" Yoruichi said.

They took off running in the direction Chad went. They found themselves running along the roads until they reached the sports fields, they jumped down the stairs, to find Chad running away from the Hollow with a little girl on his back, Utsumi squinted to see and it was Karin Kurosaki. "Run Chad!" Utsumi yelled. The big man ran as fast as he could.

Karin was watching out for the Hollow's movements as she could see it clearly and Chad could not. The Hollow appeared suddenly to their left, "Dodge left." Chad dived as hard as he could away from it, turning his body so it took the brunt of the fall. She crawled out of his grasp, and made sure he was okay, "Hey big guy, are you alright?" She asked. Getting no response, "Big guy? Get up!" she yelled.

He pushed himself up, listening to his Grandfather's voice telling him that his size was for protecting others not hurting. He got up with determination and charged at the Hollow and shared a punch with the Hollow. As their hands make contact his right arms begins to transform. It wasn't painful, it didn't tingle. It just did. His arm muscles expanded and turned black with dark red stripe down the middle. He charged at the Hollow with an eagerness to protect his friend's sister. As his fist swung it started to get a white aura around it, as it picked up pace, the aura increased in size. When he made contact with the Hollow, the Hollow flew up in the air and began to disintegrate.

Yoruichi and Utsumi ran up to Chad to make sure he wasn't hurt. They looked at each other as the Hollow disappeared and had the same thought, _that was impressive_. Utsumi check on his friend, "Are you okay, Chad?" He asked

They were all looking on as Chad gave them a thumbs up hand gesture, Karin's reaction lightened the mood until Chad fell to the floor. Utsumi rushed and put Chad across his shoulders, "We better get him to your Father's clinic." He said as Karin, Yoruichi and Utsumi headed to the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

Orihime was just leaving the dojo with Tatsuki when she saw it. The creature lurking on the rooftop. _What is it? It looks like Sora_ if it was what she thought it was she had to get Tatsuki out of here. "Hey Tatsuki, could you go an..." Just as soon as the idea popped in her head, the creature shot down, knocking down everyone and injuring Tatsuki. She couldn't take anymore, Orihime got up, "You hurt Tatsuki, that's unforgivable." She walked away from Tatsuki towards the Hollow, feeling brave with determination. She would not allow this creature to get away with hurting her best friend. _Tatsuki has always been there to protect me, she's my best friend, I'll do anything to protect her._

The Six Flowers of The Hibiscus shield introduced themselves and explained their abilities of rejecting. Some three of them, Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily, create a shield and reject all that's outside the shield. Two of them, Shun'ou and Ayame, reject all that's inside the shield and restoring it to a state before it was destroyed. Then there is Tsubaki, the attacking side of Orihime's power.

She looked at the Hollow in disgust, Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject!" the little creature flew like a bullet towards the Hollow. He penetrated the Hollow's tough exterior armor. Then as it exploded from the inside.

* * *

Urahara watched on as Orihime took out the Hollow. _Interesting, we'll have to intervene now, it seems. _He watched Orihime use her new-found powers to heal her friends that were injured by the Hollow. _Things around here are never simple, are they?_ he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Bleach**

Ishida Uryu, the last of the Quincy, watched as Ichigo went through his window dressed in his Shihakusho. "You're blind Ichigo, so very blind." he said ominously before walking away. He had to prove himself to be better. Better than Ichigo, better than the Shinigami. The pride of the Quincy won't allow him to fail. He will avenge his grandfather and the rest of the Quincy so they can rest in peace. Ishida was trained by his grandfather as a child. He idolized him. Until he was brutally killed by Shinigami.

Ichigo had been sent all over the town by Rukia and her stupid phone. He couldn't understand why, up until now, the phone was working fine. Now, when he reaches where the signal was, there is nothing there, apart from the regular souls. He was getting frustrated at being messed with, he didn't know where to place his anger, which in turn angered him further.

That night, Ichigo and Rukia were returning from yet another fruitless hunt, when a figure in the shadows called out, "It seems I have to take care of everything round here." he said.

Turning to face the man, Ichigo aggressively, "Who the hell is that? Come out or I'll cut you to pieces." he shouted.

The man came out to reveal himself to be Ishida, a boy from Ichigo's school, "Ichigo, you are clueless." he mocked, "You've had you're powers for months and you hadn't realized anything about me. I guess the Shinigami aren't what they used to be."

The vein in Ichigo's forehead pulsed, "Why you little punk, I'll cut you down." he threatened.

Ishida pushed his glasses up, "You won't be able to." He said pulling out a little grey pellet. "This is Hollow Bait. Soon, Karakura will be filled with Hollows. I challenge you Ichigo Kurosaki. A little contest, between you and me. Who can kill the most Hollows." He said. "We can settle it once and for all, who is better. Shinigami or Quincy." He said creating a bow out of nowhere and firing an arrow directly at the Hollow's mask, killing the Hollow easily.

The scowl on Ichigo's face deepened, "Are you crazy? You're gonna put the whole town at risk!" He yelled.

Smirking, Ishida killed 5 Hollows instantly, "They not at risk at all. I'm going to prove that Quincies are superior to Shinigami in every way." Before going off on his to kill Hollows.

_What the hell? This is insane _Ichigo thought to himself. "Damn you Ishida." he said to himself as he slashed through a Hollow with his over sized Zanpakuto. The Hollow disintegrated. He looked up and saw Hollows crawling out of everywhere. _Why would he do this, what would make him cause this mess? _He thought angrily to himself. He charged at the Hollows _may as well get this over with._

* * *

Utsumi and Yoruichi were enjoying each others company. They had spent the morning in bed, just laying there blocking out the rest of the world and it's problems. Then they went for a picnic in the park, Yoruichi placed strict rules that nothing about Rukia or the Soul Society was to be mentioned at all. They were enjoying their time together when they felt it. The surge of Hollows appearing. _What's going on?_ Utsumi wondered. "I can't get one day with you, can I?" he asked.

Shaking her head smiling, "Just wait until we go away, you won't be able to get rid of me." she said playfully, standing up. She pulled Utsumi to his feet, "Come on, we got to clean this up." She said gesturing to the picnic. They worked together to get it packed away into the wicker basket and put it by a tree.

They went back to the main area of town and saw the mass of Hollows storming over Karakura Town, they look at each other, Utsumi didn't want to, but he had to. He pulled out his soul candy, put it in his mouth and swallowed. His Shinigami self, came out. His Zanpakuto, with a dusty pink hilt and round guard with intricate ocean waves design, on his back.

Yoruichi stares at Utsumi at Utsumi for a minute, "You ready?" she asked as she stretched her muscles out, Utsumi nodded, "Good because the loser has to wash the winner's back." She said bringing Utsumi back to his training days with Yoruichi.

Smiling at the memory, "Let's get this over with." he said, "What could have done this?" He asked as they shunpoed their way, killing Hollows as they go. Utsumi was slashing through the Hollows he came across. He kept a careful watch on Yoruichi as she battled against a group of Hollows. He's protective over Yoruichi, her safety is most important to him. He promised himself years ago that he'd do anything he could keep her safe.

Yoruichi was punching and kicking her way through these low powered Hollows, _where did these suddenly come from? _she wondered. Her Hakuda was destroying everything that she came into contact with. These Hollows weren't even a real work out for her. She cast a glance at Utsumi, _he's fine. _She is always worrying about her Kaito. Especially now with the Soul Society almost guaranteed to make an appearance soon. She watched as he was cutting through Hollows easily, his safety is what is important, not some Shinigami who made a mistake. She would do anything to protect him.

They made it out of the park cutting through a horde of Hollows, then the sky literally opened. A black tear opened up with a large black Hollow as tall as a skyscraper crawled through, Utsumi and Yoruichi both knew what that was, a Menos, very strong Hollows, if they were to guess, that would be where Ichigo was so they shunpoed as far as they could to the area.

* * *

They arrived to find Urahara, Tessai along with Ururu and Jinta watching on as Ichigo and Uryu were fighting the smaller Hollows that were swarming them as the Menos made it's way out of the portal slowly. Utsumi saw the red glow growing in its mouth, "Cero, it's about to fire a cero. We got to get him out of there." Utsumi ordered.

Urahara shook his head, "Wait a moment, I'm sure Ichigo can get himself out of this." Kisuke said confidently.

Just as Utsumi was about to get in between Ichigo and the Cero, a white light shot from Ichigo's Zanpakuto, injuring the Menos. It retreated back into the tear and left the world. Ichigo collapsed to the floor with a thud. They all ran towards Ichigo, making sure he was alive. After confirming that he was alive they took him back to Urahara's shop to heal him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Bleach**

Utsumi and Yoruichi, in cat form had trained with Chad and Orihime. After getting over the first shock of a talking cat, they began training. They had been improving but very slowly, Chad's power had started to become more sustainable the more he used it. However the control he has over the power blast ability of his is lacking. Utsumi has been training with Chad increasing his Reiatsu, stregnth and endurance. He's had Chad trying to hit him with his fist and power attack. He's been getting better, but it's still got a lot of room to improve.

Yoruichi had been with Yoruichi trying to understand Orihime's power, the healing and the shields seemed to be the real strengths of her power, while the attacking ability could use some work. They worked on the attacking side of her power first Orihime didn't like hurting things, even an old wooden crate. She had told her that to protect herself, sometimes she would have to hurt other people. Orihime tried her best to get over her inability to attack even a wooden crate, but she kept hesitating. Yoruichi kept trying to help get her through this self-imposed block but she couldn't.

They took a break and Orihime and Chad had left to go get themselves something to eat and drink. That left Utsumi and Yoruichi alone. He sat on the floor resting against the wall, he sighed, "How is Orihime doing?" he asked.

The black cat jumped up and sat on Utsumi's lap. It might not be the best idea to transform into her human form here, the manly voice replied, "The way she is, her offensive abilities are next to useless. But her healing and shielding abilities are amazing." She said, "What about Chad, how's he doing?" She asked curling up in his lap.

He reached down and stroked her behind the ears, "He's getting there. The power in his arm is increasing, as is his control of it." he said.

She snuggled down further into his lap, "Did you want to switch and you train with Orihime for a while and I train with Chad?" she questioned.

Nodding, "If you think that will help them, you have more experience training others than I do." He said referring to himself and when she trained with him all those years ago.

They sat in silence as they waited for the two teens to come back. They must have fallen asleep as the next thing they knew the sun had set and Chad was looming over them with Orihime behind him. Utsumi jumps up, knowing Yoruichi would land on her feet. Yoruichi was the first to recover, "Are you two ready to begin?" She asked.

The two teens nodded and they got back to training albeit with different teachers. Chad had done well training with Utsumi and had wondered why, "Yoruichi, why are you training me now instead of Orihime?" he had asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Understanding his curiosity, Yoruichi began to explain, "It's quite simple, we need both of you to be able to control your powers to the best of your abilities. To do that we need to test all of your abilities strengths and weaknesses and to do that you need to test your abilities against different types of opponents." Chad just nodded in response as they began training.

Looking over at Chad and his ever-increasing power, Orihime sighed, _why can't I do this? I need to do this, to protect Tatsuki _she thought. "Kaito, what are we going to do?" she asked meekly, he was just a friend earlier, now he's going to be teaching her about this new technique she only just found out about, it's so much to think about.

Utsumi looked at her with sympathy, "It's alright Orihime, we aren't going to do anything too difficult. All you are going to do is go through with me what happened when you used your attack the first time, how you felt, what was going on around you that sort of thing." She explained to him everything that happened, what she was feeling, what was going around her. His interest piqued when she mentioned Tatsuki, _maybe she has to have the right mindset for battle, _"I understand." he said nodding.

Orihime sighed, she didn't know what she said to give an understanding into her mind but if it can help her she has to know what she can do, "What is it? What can I do? I will do anything." She asked in a hurry.

Smiling slightly, Utsumi responded, "All you have to do is, protect those you love. You have to go into a battle knowing that what you are doing will be protecting Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad and the rest. I know you can do this Orihime." he said firmly, "Remember, Orihime, what you do, you do it to protect your loved ones."

Orihime smiled brightly at Utsumi, "Thanks Kaito. I'll remember that." she said as she began her training, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" she yelled. Little Tsubaki came shooting out and the old wooden crate was in splinters in seconds. "I did it! I did it! Thank you so much Kaito!" she yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

Before Utsumi could respond, a large explosion came from the other side of the room and he heard the male voice of Yoruichi in cat form yelling, "We need to get out of here before anyone calls the authorities." They all wordlessly agreed and ran out of the warehouse as quick as they could and back to their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia wrote Ichigo a note saying she was leaving and not to come after her. She was running through the town in a night-dress, carrying her backpack. She heard a familiar voice call out, "I've finally found you. I've gotta hand it to you Rukia, by staying in this world for so long you've manged to postpone your life that little longer." she looked around and saw her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Captain Kuchiki was a serious man, he didn't have times for this, "Just get her and go." He said coldly not even giving is sister a glance.

Laughing loudly, Renji agreed, "Yeah, wouldn't want to postpone the inevitable any longer than we already have." He said forcibly grabbing Rukia's arm.

"Let her go!" A voice shouted, it was Uryu. "Let. Her. Go." He said threateningly, "Do Shinigami treat everyone this way or is just the people they dislike?" he asked.

Affronted, Renji retorted, "Who are you, human? How can you see us?" he asked.

Snickering and pushing his glasses up, "Stupid questions, the real question is, 'what am I going to do?' is the question you should be asking." he said materializing his Quincy bow.

Smirking, Renji shunpoed out of sight and behind Uryu cutting through him in the process. "You stupid boy, you think you can me on? I'm a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13" He boasted as Uryu fell to the floor. Blood flowed freely from his wound on to the cold ground.

"Well then, I guess this should be a tough battle then." Ichigo appeared out of nowhere wielding his large Zanpakuto. "You're a strong man picking on a defenseless little girl?"

Rukia argued the fact, "Defenseless?" she shouted.

Ichigo was having none of it, "Shut up." he said, before focusing back on the Shinigami, "I won't allow you take Rukia." He said drawing his Zanpakuto and challenging Renji.

Renji looked to his Captain for permission, seeing him nod, he jumped at Ichigo and their swords came together. "You don't stand a chance against me." he mocked, "Roar, Zabimaru!" he called. His Zanpakuto changed from a regular Katana to a six segment blade. Each segment increasing in size that the last with teeth along the edge at equal intervals.

Renji had the upper hand, he was easily outmatching Ichigo, who seemingly had no answer to Renji's barraga of attacks. He took one attack too many and collapsed on the floor. _I failed, I only had this power to protect my friends and I couldn't do that. __I can't let them take her._ His thoughts gave him the resolve to fight back, he staggered to his feet and stumbled to Renji and wildly swung his sword at the Shinigami. The white light that injured the Menos appeared again and hit Renji, leaving him shocked.

Byakuya had enough he shunpoed past Ichigo slicing through him. "I've shattered your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. You will be dead within the hour. " Byakuya said coldly.

Rukia ran towards Ichigo as he fell to the floor. Renji stopped her, "You'll be adding 20 years to your sentence if you even touch him." he yelled.

Holding back her tears fruitlessly, Rukia turned away from Ichigo. _This is mt fault. It's my fault Ichigo is dead _she thought. She couldn't let him die, as it stands there is still time for one of his friends to come by and save him. She steeled herself, "Alright, I'll go with you and humbly be punished for my crimes." Bykauya and Renji marched Rukia out of the world of the living through their portal.

* * *

Urahara and Tessai found Ichigo and Uryu and took them back Urahara's shop so they can get healed up by Tessai, then they need to talk about what happened, _things are about to get interesting _Urahara thought to himself. They arrived with Tessai having both teens on each shoulder, he put them down on two bedrolls Urahara got when they found out about Ichigo. "Everyone, we have some important matters to discuss." he said seriously which was so unlike Kisuke.

The two empoyees, Jinta and Ururu arrived first, with Jinta grumbling about being woken up in the middle of the night and Ururu rubbing her eyes with her hands. Utsumi and Yoruichi followed them in with Yoruichi saying, "What's going on that couldn't wait 'til morning, Kisuke?" She asked, ending in a yawn.

They all sat down at the round table as Tessai check on the patients and made tea. Urahara and the group waited for Tessai to reappear. As the big man sat down handing everyone tea, Urahara told the group, "Rukia Kuchiki has been taken by the Soul Society. Most likely, Ichigo will want to rescue her and it is in our best interests that he does."

They all looked at each other for a moment wondering _why is it in our best interests if Ichigo rescues some Shinigami? _Utsumi was the first to voice his curiosity, "Why is that, Kisuke? What's so special about her?" He wondered.

Shaking his head, Urahara answered, "It's best if you don't know, it will all become clear when you are over there."

This time it's Utsumi shaking his head, "Do you really think that's a good idea? Me, going back there?" he asked in bewilderment.

Nodding, Urahara smirked, "They will need all the help they can get, you'll be fine."

Yoruichi was still skeptical. she didn't want Utsumi putting himself in unnecessary danger. She didn't know why Kisuke wants to send him but if Utsumi's is going then so is she. "I'll make sure of it." She promised, smiling in Utsumi direction.

Kisuke jumped up, "Great, now that's all sorted we just have to help our orange haired guest get his powers back and to a level where he would stand a chance." he said before looking at Utsumi, "Sound familiar, Kaito?" He asked smirking.

Utsumi just responded by sending him a glare and saying, "Just make sure he's ready." he said before heading back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Bleach**

Ichigo has been in the Shattered Shaft for nearly three days now, he only has a few more hours to regain his Shinigami powers. While Urahara and Tessai along with the Urahara's Shop staff look on, Utsumi sat down against a boulder, looking up at the sky, away from the group in the training grounds. He didn't want to go back to the Soul Society. There was only going to be more necessary conflict and bloodshed there. He couldn't go through that again, it was bad enough going the last time. He learned his lesson, not to get involved in other people's conflicts, this would only be adding to the pattern. He got lucky last time that they were able to escape, this time however, with a larger group of people including humans, this is only going to end badly.

Utsumi heard the screams coming from the Shattered Shaft, _he's going through a lot _he thought. He had come to admire Ichigo and his never-ending loyalty for his friends, _I can't let him go alone_ he told himself. _I don't want to do this, but I have to, he's going through so much to rescue her. The least I could do is help him do it. _"Are you going to stand there watching me?" He asked without looking down.

Yoruichi, in cat form, came down from a boulder, deftly negotiating the boulders as only a cat can. The cat curled up in Utsumi's lap. "You're getting sharper." she mentioned. "What's on your mind? Is it about going back to the Soul Society?" she asked.

He nodded, "It is. I don't want to go." He said, before sighing, "I don't want to go, but I have to. I can't let Ichigo go through all of this and not help him when he needs it." he said.

Understanding his reservations after the troubling time he had when he was there last, "It might be good for you, it could help you put what happened last time behind you and you can move on." she explained, "I'll be with you every step of the way." She said, a wry smirk taking over her face, "Besides, who else is going to keep you safe?" she asked lightly.

Laughing lightly, he responded "I wouldn't want anyone else keeping me safe." he said stroking her under the chin, "We are going away after we get back. No more putting it off for anyone." he demanded with a small smile.

The cat bobbed its head, "We better, I'm getting antsy. After all this is over you and me." The cat promised, "Until then, we'll make do with what we can get." The climbed up and licked Utsumi's face.

They heard the rumblings coming from the Shattered Shaft, Utsumi shot up and ran over to it, "What's going on Kisuke?" He asked.

Urahara pointed down in to the shaft with his cane, "Ichigo is taking on the form of a Hollow, his Chain has encroached. But it appears as if he is resisting the effects of the Hollowfication process, so we'll wait and see what comes of it."

Nodding his head, Utsumi agreed. He didn't know if it was the right decision, but if it allowed Ichigo the chance to fight off the Hollow then he had to at least give him the opportunity. "Okay, is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Looking at Utsumi, Urahara shook his head, "You can go and make sure Chad, Orihime and Uryu are okay. They will need to train if they are to go with you to the Soul Society. You and Yoruichi go and help them, we got this covered." He explained.

* * *

Utsumi and Yoruichi had met Chad and Orihime at another abandoned building near the docks, they trained with the two teens for hours. Chad had been able to fire off more power blasts with great accuracy and Orihime's attacks had got better but she still hesitates. Utsumi had been proud of her as she had improved far more than what he thought she would. Utsumi told her that she should speak to Uryu if she sees him before they leave. Yoruichi and Chad had worked on his endurance, their training helped him be able to fire more than blast before getting tired.

As the sun set, Utsumi and Yoruichi told the teens to go home and prepare themselves for their trip to the Soul Society. Utsumi and Yoruichi walked out on to the pier to watch as the sun dropped. They sat down and looked out to sea. They sat in silence, hand in hand. The sky darkened and the moon shone. The lighthouse lighting the way for ships to dock safely. He glanced at Yoruichi, still unable to believe that she was with him. Utsumi knew he wasn't worthy of a woman like Yoruichi so he counted his blessings everyday he woke up with her head on his chest. Utsumi squeezed her hand gently, "I... don't want this to end." he said softly just being heard above the sound of the surf hitting the wall. He looked at the water and the shimmering reflection of the moon. Yoruichi squeezed his hand in support, "You and me. I can't lose you." he said refusing to look at her.

Yoruichi held on to his hand tighter, she tried meeting his eye but he deliberately avoided eye contact. She grabbed his face with her free hand, "You will never lose me." She began, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips for reassurance, "What's brought this on? Too much Sake again?" She said lightly remembering their times together drinking Sake together. She didn't want him to get lost in his own mind again, he has done that far too often with the nightmares that plague him.

He gave a tight-lipped smile and sighed, "It's nothing." He said. She looked at him with the all too familiar arched eyebrow. Her classic look to say 'I don't believe you'. "You know what happens in my nightmares. We've been over it enough times. I don't want them coming true." he said looking like a lost little boy.

Her heart broke for the man she'd come to love for the last century. She would do anything to be able to erase these nightmares from his mind, but she can't. The only thing she can do is be there for him, "I will always come back to you. No matter what." She said seriously, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and comforting him. "Besides I'm a cat, I always find my way home." she said brushing her nose against his cheek. "Come on, we best go see the state Ichigo is in."

* * *

They arrive back at Urahara's shop and find everyone downstairs. They walk in to find Ichigo standing opposite the group wearing a black Shihakusho and a Hollow mask. They stared in awe at Ichigo as he fought against the Hollow. Tearing and clawing at the mask, he then took the hilt of his Zanpakuto and hit himself with it and the mask chipped away. Utsumi sighed in relief, _he wouldn't have deserved to die_ he told himself. Ichigo punched Urahara in the face as hard as he could, they proceeded to begin their ten days of training to get him ready for the his infiltration of the Soul Society.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Own Bleach**

It was the last day of school before Summer Vacation and it was a very subdued affair, Ichigo was staring out the window after noticing nobody was effected by Rukia's sudden and unexplained absence, it was as if she'd never been here. It soured his already foul mood.

Utsumi was in the back of the class, head on his desk, he wasn't tired, he just wanted to get out of there. He needed to get out of there, hoping that he doesn't have to go back there again. _Ichigo can look after himself, I don't have to babysit him anymore. _There wasn't any reason he was needed to be there anymore_. _He got up and ran out of the class.

Orhime and Chad kept their heads down and got on with whatever task the teacher had set, if only to keep up appearances. Their minds were on the very near future and what is expected of them. What they have to do is unknown to them, but they are willing to do anything to help Ichigo. While training, they were told that what they would have to do in the Soul Society would be to protect their friends and loved ones. They understood the implications of that statement and accepted it.

* * *

The clearing was peaceful, the wind whistled through the trees gently and the stream trickled through softly. Uryu had trained himself ever since the Hollow Bait incident, his desire to prove to the Shinigami that Quincies are better that them spurred him on as he shot arrow after arrow downstream. That had been weeks ago now. Now, he placed a box on the boulder next to the stream. It was a small wooden box with small lock.

Uryu flipped the lock and opened the lid. He sensed it's power as soon as the lid was opened but a crack. The Sanrei Shuto. It was white as most Quincy items of clothing, with a blue cross design stretching from finger tips to all the way down the forearm. The standard Quincy design. He touched the glove with the tips of his fingers with a reverence. He picked it up carefully remembering that his Grandfather had given it to him.

His Grandfather had trained him. Ever since he first saw Hollows, his Grandfather had trained him. First it was a way to rebel against his father, who turned away from being a Quincy. Then it became away to spend time with his Grandfather, after he died he was angry. Angry at his father and at the Shinigami, so being a Quincy became his way of venting his anger at the both and channel it against Hollows.

Uryu put on the glove. ___The Quincy's arrows are released in the name of Justice_ he heard his Grandfather's voice echo in his mind. He knew what he had to do, he would have to grit his teeth, hold his breath and do it. Help Ichigo, a Shinigami, to rescue Rukia. He imprisonment is wrong, he knew what she did. She gave her powers to Ichigo to help protect his family. _How was that wrong? _he thought bitterly.

The glove was snug. He materialized his bow. It felt totally foreign to him. It was that much stronger, he could feel the power in the bow as he fired each shot. As each arrow fired straight he caught movement in the trees and aimed his bow, "Come on out, I know you're there." He ordered.

Utsumi walked out of the trees to the all familiar creek still in his school uniform. "We didn't see you in school today. Orihime was worried." He said in way of explaining why he was there.

Uryu relaxed his bow arm, "I'm fine, I told her I needed to train alone."

The look on Utsumi's face was one of understanding, "I understand and you chose a good spot for it." he said knowingly. He had come here to speak with his Zanpakuto when he first arrived in the World of The Living,

Not knowing what he was on about, Uryu asked, "What do you mean?" a look of confusion on his face.

Utsumi walked further in and sat on a large rock. He looked around and started feeling nostalgic about this place, "You know I'm a Shinigami." He said, seeing Uryu nod he continued, "I first came here about 100 years ago. I was alone, I found this place and it gave me peace. The solitude of it, it allows you to gather your thoughts. So tell me, what are you thinking of doing?" he asked.

_Why am I here? _He couldn't allow Ichigo to win. After the Menos Grande incident, Uryu had vowed to never again lose against a Shinigami, but the night Rukia was taken, he was easily taken out by the red-haired Shinigami. "If Ichigo is going to the Soul Society, then I'll have to go." he said, hiding his real reason for going. That he needs to go, to restore the honor of the Quincy after his multiple defeats against the Shinigami that took Rukia away and Ichigio.

Taking his answer at face value, Utsumi nodded. Before he turned to leave, he said, "We'll be leaving a week from today. Be at Urahara's shop at 12.30 to begin preparations."

Uryu nodded, "I'll be there." He said as he returned to firing arrows down stream.

* * *

He left the Quincy without another word. He meandered slowly back to Urahara's Shop, knowing that he would only be watching Urahara and Ichigo fight. He knew Ichigo was powerful, he could feel it after he knocked off Urahara's hat. The power of that attack was scary. That's not to say he couldn't put Ichigo down if it came down to it, but it would be one hell of a fight. The question remains though, what was that Hollow mask he came out with. _I don't know what it was, but I have no doubt that it will rear its ugly head again_.

Utsumi was wondering aimlessly around Karakura Town, he decided against going back to the shop. He found himself leaning on a railing, high enough to see over Karakura Town. This town has been his home for the last hundred years. Ever since he had come back from the Soul Society, this had been his home. He may have traveled, but this was where he met Yoruichi and his friends, Kisuke and Tessai. They may have their disagreements and petty squabbles but they were friends, or even his family. Utsumi would do anything for family, they want him to go with Ichigo to save Rukia, then that is what he will do. They helped him in his time of need, more than he could ever have asked. This is just the start for him in making things even with them. He could sense her arriving, her faint Reiatsu, "Tatsuki, what are you doing here?" He asked .

She didn't look affronted, she took the question in stride, as she did with most things, "Well Orihime went off with Chad somewhere and I was just wondering around and found myself here. What are you doing here besides doing your usual looking out to the distance brooding thing?" she joked, joining him, leaning back on the rail casually.

Utsumi nodded, knowing that they were off training with Yoruichi somewhere, _I hope they don't destroy another building_ he prayed. "Nothing, just thinking." he said, "Any plans for the Summer?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Her big brown eyes lit up, "I've got a Karate Championship which you _know_ I'm gonna win." she said excitedly practicing her Karate as a form of demonstration. "What about you?"

He smirked slightly, he knew of her skills at Karate, _she'd give any number of Shinigami a fight_ he thought almost proud of his friend's ability. "I know you will." He smiled, "I'm going away to visit some friends of mine." He said vaguely.

She gave a small smile, she'd never heard him talk about his friends from before he was in Karakura town, "What are they like? Your friends?" she asked, trying to get information out of him.

He looked out over the Karakura skyline, "They are... different. Their culture, their way of living, it's all very..." he stopped trying to think of a word to describe the Soul Society other than 'different'.

She noticed him shut down, so she finished his sentence, "Different?" she asked for confirmation. Seeing him nod, she continued, "I'm sure you'll be fine. It'll be like getting into a sparring session after not practicing for a while. It'll take a time to get going but once you do, it'll be like you never left. Just come back? I don't know who else I could vent to about Chizuru about." She said jokingly. She looked at her watch, "Ah shoot, I gotta go, but have a good time!" She called out while walking away.

Utsumi looked at her retreating form and yelled out, "Good luck in your tournament. Tatsuki." He saw her turn around and give him a look of 'I don't need luck', He smiled at her confidence, wishing he was confident in his upcoming trials in the Soul Society. He pushed himself off of the rail and headed back to the store to get some sleep, bringing the day he returns to the Soul Society one day closer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Bleach**

The week had been slow, the days had dragged. The nightmares were back. The intensity has increased. Utsumi thought they were getting better, the past week had been one of the worst since he returned from the Soul Society. He had managed to avoid waking his Goddess from her peaceful sleep. It was one thing he'd tried to do, leave Yoruichi to sleep while he dealt with his nightmares. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her sleep to deal with him.

The night was mild, despite this, Utsumi still woke up in a cold sweat. His body damp from the perspiration. He looked down to find Yoruichi clinging to him in her sleep. _How is she sleeping with all that sweat? _he asked himself. There was no way he could get out without waking Yoruichi. He needed fresh air, he slowly eased out of Yoruichi's vice grip and crept out bed. He pulled on his black vest and pajama bottoms and left the store. He propped himself against the wall, looking up at the sky. This would be the last time he saw the moon here. He'd be heading back to the Soul Society soon. He needed on last look. His upcoming return to the Soul Society was the cause of the resurgence of his nightmares, he knew that. He wondered whether they would ease after they have rescued Rukia. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head.

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt a gentle hand wrap around his, "I always know when you're not in bed." she said softly, "I even tried holding you prisoner, you still managed to escape." she joked.

Looking up, he saw Yoruichi in a yellow vest and her black boy shorts. He smiled slightly, not reaching his eyes, "I wanted you to sleep." he whispered as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to worry about me, I'm sure things will get better." he said gently.

Shaking her head, "I hope so, I miss it when you're not there." she said with an exaggerated pout, "You've done so well, there haven't been any nightmares for a little while. What happened?" she asked.

He slung an arm lazily across her shoulders, "It's the same. No matter what happens, no matter what I do" he began shakily, "I always lose you, that's when I wake up." he whispered. "I can't lose you." he said burying his face in her hair, hiding his tears. This was only the second time that he had cried in front of Yoruichi, he has tried to keep his tears away from her as he didn't want her to worry for him. Now, he can't stop the tears flood out of his cerulean blue eyes.

She immediately began stoking his back, comforting her lover. She couldn't bear this, the tears. She hated it when people cried, but this wasn't some random person or squad member. This was her Kaito, the man who fought the Soul Society for her freedom. "Shh, you're not going to lose me. Ever." She whispered in his ear, trying to reassure him. The crying started to subside. His breathing still shaky but the crying has slowed, she continued to hold him close.

_I'm a basket case, why does she stay with me?_ He thought sadly. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Utsumi looked up at Yoruichi, her hair in a loose pony tail. "Am I really worth this? All the trouble, I mean. Waking you up in the middle of the night, crying on your shoulder. I must be a real step down from what you were used to, noblemen and all." he said, quietly.

Yoruichi squeezed his hand tightly. She would not have him thinking that little of himself. He was the best person she knew, no one else would have risked their life for something that didn't involve them. He didn't have to leave the Soul Society, but he did. He put himself at risk to help them, Kisuke, Tessai and herself. "You are the strongest man I know. Nobody else would have attempted what you did for complete strangers. I'm sorry that you have to go through these nightmares, but don't think that you aren't worth my time." she said in a heated whisper. "The next time that thought enters your mind, I'll kick your ass to remind you that I'm not going anywhere." She joked lightly, while kissing his lips fiercely, to reinforce the fact that she wasn't leaving.

He smiled after they separated from the kiss. "Together forever huh?" he asked lightly showing that he was getting back to his usual self.

She threw her head back in a laugh, "Well, we made it through a hundred years, let's see how the next hundred goes." She joked back.

They stayed there until the sun rose and the early morning glow signaled the last day they were to spend in the World of the Living. They were together, that was the main thing. Utsumi looked deep into her golden eyes, "We leave today, I hope they are all prepared for this. I don't want them to get hurt. I haven't known them long but they are my friends" he said.

Yoruichi smiled at his protectiveness, "We'll keep them safe, I know we will." She promised. "Besides, I've trained them. I've got a good track record with training people who want to infiltrate the Soul Society." she said with a wink. They got up and headed into the store to prepare for their trip to the Soul Society.

* * *

It was closing in on 1 am and everyone was gathered in the training basement underneath Urahara's shop. Ichigo was wearing the standard shihakusho with his large Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, on his back. Chad and Orihime were wearing their usual casual clothes. Yoruichi was in cat form, to avoid detection in the Soul Society. She was sat on Utsumi's shoulder who was in his shihakusho with his Zanpakuto tied to his back with a deep blue sash.

Urahara and Tessai opened the portal and said, "This is it, my friends. Your trip to the Soul Society begins here, the portal can only stay open for four minutes. If you don't make it to The Soul Society in that time, you'll be trapped in the Dangai."

The manly voice of the cat spoke up next, "Only those who are ready for the task ahead can go." she said firmly looking around the room finding all of them looking determined to go.

Ichigo, eager to get started, said, "We wouldn't be here if we hadn't already made that decision. Let's just get on with this."

They all walked through the portal, determined and ready to rescue their friend. They wouldn't be leaving the Soul Society until they have saved Rukia. This left Uraraha, Tessai and the two children to run the store. Urahara walked up to the portal and tried to place his hand on it only to receive a jolt of electricity repelling him away from it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Bleach. If you guys are out there, I want to thank you for reading and the favorites and follows and my reviewer.  
**

They arrive safely in the Soul Society thanks to Orihime's shield ability. Utsumi and Yoruichi were angry that she ignored their warning that touching the Kototsu could result in all their deaths. Ichigo came rushing to her defense saying she had no way of knowing. It did allow them to get here safely so they had that to be thankful for. Yoruichi had told them about the time shift because of the regained there composure taking note of where they were. They saw the large wall leading to the Seireitei, with an equally large man guarding it. Utsumi, with Yoruichi on his shoulder watched as Ichigo, foolhardy, charged the at the gate. They yelled in unison, "Ichigo, wait!" the orange haired Shinigami ignored them and carried on.

Utsumi Yoruichi raced to get ahead of Ichigo, however he was already there. The tall man introduced himself as Jidanbo, who slammed his axes down on the ground with such force that it ripped up the ground forming a fence barring the others from interfering. They could all feel Ichigp's Reiatsu rise as the battle began. From what they could see through the gaps in the barriers, Ichigo seemed fine however Orhime had to make sure, "Are you okay, Ichigo?" She asked.

Ichigo's voice was muffled by the debris, "I'm fine, Orihime, you guys stay there and I'll handle this." he said confidently.

Sighing, Utsumi wondered where this kid gets his confidence from. _He needs to be humbled, if his attitude keeps up, he's just as likely to get himself killed _he thought to himself, "Don't get cocky, he has guarded the gates of the Seireitei for a long time now and not once has he been defeated."

Ishida, just arriving, had top put forward his opinion. He pushed up his glasses, "We should tackle this together and get a move on. Our time is limited if you still want to rescue Rukia." he said.

Not caring what the others thought, Ichigo brushed off their concern, "Are you there too Uryu?" He asked. Without waiting for a response he continued, "I'll be fine. Training with Urahara, has given me all I need." He then went on to explain that, although Urahara may not have taught him how to fight, during their training Ichigo got experience and stamina to defeat his opponents.

Feeling the claws of his feline friend dig into his shoulder, he reached up and stroked her under the chin. It wasn't much but it was all he could do to ease her tension over Ichigo's attitude. Utsumi disliked Ichigo's attitude, it didn't allow for team work. It appeared to Utsumi, that Ichigo would rather go at it alone than rely on someone. Utsumi knew that he was like that when he left for the Soul Society but when Yoruichi appeared he learned he had to rely on her to help him through his time here. He just hoped no one got hurt because of Ichigo's pride.

Chad's voice brought Utsumi out of his thoughts, "Can you take him?" he asked.

They all heard Ichigo's muffled reply, "I think so."

Utsumi rolled his eyes, _we may have gotten lucky with the time shift but we don't have time for Ichigo to take on everyone by himself, I'll talk to him later _he promised himself.

It wasn't too long the sounds of battle had stopped and the heavy breathing of Ichigo was the only sound left to be heard. The debris was moved by the large man. It allowed the others to get closer to Ichigo to inspect his well-being. Utsumi's frown clear for everyone to see. Yoruichi nudged his face with her nose, he just shook his head in response. He wasn't angry exactly, he was annoyed with the attitude from Ichigo since they arrived. The others picked up on Utsumi's attitude, but left him alone.

Jidanbo lifted the gate and it revealed a man with silver hair and smarmy grin. Jidanbo's face was frozen in fear. "Captain of Squad 3, Ichimaru Gin." he stuttered.

Ichigo was about to strut up confidently to face Ichimaru but Utsumi grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards. Ichigo went flying backwards way past his friends who looked on in shock. Yoruichi hopped off of his shoulder preparing for what he is about to do. _It's not the time for your arrogance Ichigo_. Utsumi waited for Ichimaru to come closer before making his move.

Walking forward slowly, Ichimaru eyed Utsumi, trying to remember who he was. He couldn't remember seeing anyone like him in the Seireitei. He stared at the intruder's face and then it clicked, _the deserter from back then, how interesting_ he thought. "Ah, you're back. I didn't think I'd ever meet the man who put Captain Tousen down." he said cockily. He turned to Jidanbo without waiting for a reply, "A gatekeeper is never defeated until they are dead." he said. He pulled out a Wakizashi and said, "Shoot to kill, Shinso." It glowed white and extended quickly.

Utsumi seeing that it was about to hit Jidanbou, Shunpoed in front of the blade. He already had his Zanpakuto drawn and managed to deflect the attack away from Jidanbou's body, however it nicked the gatekeeper's arm. Utsumi shouted, "I guess that's the least I can expect from someone like you Ichimaru. You're a snake." He said regaining his stance.

He was about to leap to attack Ichimaru when he heard Yoruichi call out to him, "Kaito, we don't have time for this." she shouted.

Putting his Zanpakuto on his back, he said to Ichimaru, "We'll have to finish this later." he said as he Shunpoed away from Ichimaru. Jidanbo dropped the gate just as Ichigo got back.

Scowling deeper than usual, Ichigo walked up to Utsumi and punched him in the face, "What the hell did you do that for?!" he asked yelling at the blue-eyed man. "I could have taken him!" he continued shouting.

The punch seemed to do nothing to Utsumi who just stood as if nothing happened, his face impassive but his fists were clenched, "We won't be able to rescue Rukia if you insist on doing everything yourself, even when you are clearly outmatched." he said, he saw the scowl deepen on Ichigo's face, "You need to drop this attitude of 'I can take on everything and win no matter what'. It will get you and everyone here killed" He said calmly, as he gestured to his friends, Orihime, Chad and Uryu as well as Yoruichi. "If anything happens to any of them because of your arrogance, Rukia wijll be the last thing you have to worry about." He said as he walked off in the opposite direction to the Seireitei. Yoruichi followed him.

Everyone was stunned at the outburst. Yoruichi knew he was protective of her but had no idea that it extended to his human friends as well. She loved him even more, she loved how passionate he was about his friends. Of course she knew why he was like that, it didn't matter to her about his background, he was hers and she was his, that was all that mattered.

Orihime was silent ever since she saw Ichigo fly backwards. She had no idea Utsumi was capable of doing that, especially to Ichigo. Then he just took a punch to the face as if it were nothing. She was shocked at how he included Chad, Uryu and herself in his speech. They hadn't known each other that long. She would have to include him in the list of people she wants to protect, if he was willing to take on a Captain to protect them.

Chad's usual silence was taken over by the silence left over from when Utsumi stormed off. He didn't want to think badly of his friend but he knew Ichigo was out of his league with Ichimaru. He didn't want to think about what would have happened had Utsumi not intervened. Did Chad agree with the way Utsumi intervened by hurling Ichigo away? No, but in the heat of the moment he could understand that it was the quickest way to get Ichigo to stand down.

She found Utsumi leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. She approached him quietly, stealthy in her cat form, "What was all that about?" she asked him.

He didn't move, didn't open his eyes he just said, "His attitude is going to get everyone killed." he started, "I don't know what's worse, his attitude or that he can't see that he will get someone hurt."

Jumping up on his shoulder she nudged his face to get him to look at her, he obliged. "We're going to be fine. _I'm_ going to be fine." she reassured him.

He knew she could take of herself, but when a wildcard like Ichigo is put in the mix then anything could happen and he didn't trust Ichigo with his Yoruichi. "I know you are, I just don't want you to get hurt because he decides he can take on a Captain." he said passionately.

She nudged his face, "You better take care of yourself as well." She said. "We got to go, we're going to Kukkaku's place." she said as Utsumi walked back to join the rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own Bleach**

After Utsumi and Yoruichi left the group, Orihime healed Jidanbo much to the wonder of the citizens who watched on in awe at the teenage girl's powers and, for the men, her curves. The group had been silent since Utsumi blew up at Ichigo. _He didn't shout, he just had this look on his face that didn't want to be argued with, I've never seen someone talk to Ichigo like that,_ she thought. She hoped that they could all get along after this otherwise this was going to be a short trip.

Utsumi walked up to the group with Yoruichi on his shoulder, they all stared at him as he walked up. He oozed an aura of aloofness around them. He told himself it wouldn't affect the group, but they are Ichigo's friends. They would rightfully side with him so he decided not to bother. He would help rescue Rukia and then he'd leave them be. He could feel their stares burn into him. He didn't look back, he ignored them.

The silence was deafening before Yoruichi broke it by saying, "Okay, if we are to get through this, we are going to have work as a team and not charge in without thinking it through first." she started looking directly at Ichigo, "Now we are going to see a friend of mine, I think that they might be able to help us get into the Seireitei."

Ichigo's frustration was palpable. The scowl on his face looked like his face was carved out of stone, "The Seire... the place where the Shinigami live, is right there. Why are we leaving? Rukia is still there." he said glaring at Yoruichi.

She felt his shoulders tense, she looked at his face and it was the impassiveness she became familiar with when he was battling in the Soul Society 100 years ago. She tried to stop him but, Utsumi spoke first, "If you have a better plan, then share it." He said coolly.

The vein in Ichigo's forehead pulsed, "We head over there and smash the gate down." he said plainly.

He held back a laugh, "Right." he dismissed Ichigo's plan, he looked at the rest of them, "We best get moving, Rukia doesn't have time for us to waste." He said as he let Yoruichi direct them to her friend's house. Chad, Orihime and Uryu stood unsure of what to do. Eventually after a little while, Ichigo followed Utsumi and Yoruichi and the others fell in line behind Ichigo.

Ichigo had no idea what was going on with Utsumi. Back in the World of The Living, he was offering his help. Now Utsumi seems to be doing all he can to delay him. Ichigo couldn't understand what was going on with him. It was infuriating. Ichigo watched as Utsumi walked ahead with the talking cat on his shoulder, _how do they know each other? _he wondered.

The group hiked through woodland area of the Rukongai. It was dark in there, the dense trees allowed no sunlight to enter. Luckily Yoruichi knew the way through the dark forest. They walked in single file along the track. With Yoruichi directing Utsumi through the forest, they all followed and they made it through with ease.

They walked in a tense silence, afraid to upset the new equilibrium that had engulfed them. Orhime looked back at Ichigo who was dawdling behind the group staring daggers into the back of Utsumi, she didn't like it when people argued, it unnerved her. She wished they could just hug and make up but knowing the stubborn Ichigo like she does, she knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. She hoped t wouldn't last when they have to save Rukia.

They made it to the exit of the forest. It opened into a vast clearing of flat land with an emerald field of grass. Yoruichi was the first to break the silence that has lasted the last few hours as they made their way through the forest, "There." She said pointing at the large stone arms reaching up from the ground in the with a banner being held between them. "That is Kukaku's house."

They ran closer to the house and Uryu and Ichigo voiced their disgust at the house, "I can't be seen going into that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yoruichi thought it would be best if she handled Ichigo this time, "She is the only one to get us into the Seireitei, now get moving." She ordered in her authoritarian, male cat voice.

Two identical burly men approached them, with matching hats and mustaches, "I am Koganehiko and this is Shiroganehiko, we cannot allow you to enter the premises." They say looking at the group sternly until they reach the cat, their eyes widen and they throw themselves to the ground to bow to her "Lady Yoruichi! Our apologies, we didn't see you there. Of course you and your companions may enter." They got up and went inside, leaving the group to follow them when they are ready.

Utsumi gave the cat a sideways glance, and whispered jokingly, "Lead the way _Lady_ Yoruichi." earning himself a swipe from her paw.

They all went inside, escorted by the two large men. They followed them through the corridor until they reached the end room. Koganehiko knocked, they heard someone yelling that they could come in. Koganehiko went in first, they saw a big chest woman, with dark brown hair tied back with bandages and green eyes. She wore a tight fitting, revealing red robe with a white skirt with bandages around her ankles and shoulders. Her gravelly voice spoke, "Yoruichi, it's been some time." she began, "Let's cut the crap, what did you want from me?"

The group remained silent allowing Yoruichi to do the talking seeing as they were familiar with each other, "We need a way in to he Seireitei." she began, "Kisuke sent us to rescue someone who is being held there." she explained after seeing Kukaku's brow furrow.

The dark haired woman grunted, "Seein' as Kisuke's involved, it should be fun. When do we begin?" she asked.

Ichigo, eager to get moving again, interrupted, "As soon as possible just tell us what we have to do." he demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Kukaku just ignored him, "We have some preparations to do first, the cannon needs fixin' and the cannonball technique needs to be mastered, or you'll get yourselves killed." she said. "For that I will have someone teach you, Ganju! Get ya lazy ass out here!" she yelled.

A muscular man, with chin length hair the same color as Kukaku's, came stumbling in to the room, tripping over himself, "I'm here Kukaku, what do you need?" he asked. He noticed Ichigo smirking at him, "Somethin' funny, dandelion head?" He asked squaring up to Ichigo. "Stupid Shinigami."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Ichigo responded, "Yeah, it's funny to see a bumbling buffoon like you falling on his ass." he said, not backing down from Ganju.

The group weren't sure who throw the first punch but all they knew was that two men were now brawling, in the middle of Kukaku's house. Orihime and Chad stood awkwardly not knowing what to do, Uryu was silently wondering how Ichigo expected to rescue Rukia if he was going to pick fights with everyone he came across. Yoruichi, felt helpless as she couldn't stop it, she eyed Utsumi, she could tell he was silently fuming. Utsumi looked on as Ichigo and Ganju were rolling around on the floor hitting each other. He strode purposefully up to the duo and grabbed Ichigo and shoved him against the wall. While Kukaku grabbed Ganju.

Utsumi held Ichigo firmly by the throat, his blue eyes pinned him to the wall with a piercing stare "Now is not the time for this. We are guests, start behaving like it. We are here to rescue Rukia, not pick fights with everyone we come across." he said heatedly.

Kukaku, with Ganju on the floor with his head under foot said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, you two need to work together, now kiss and make up. Go and get started." she said letting her brother up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own Bleach**

Utsumi had quickly taken to the cannonball technique, due to his training as a Shinigami. He was sat with Kukaku while they watched the others practicing their technique. Unsurprising, Uryu picked it up quite easily and managed to form a cannonball quickly. Chad and Orihime were a little slow but they got the hang of it eventually. Ichigo, however was almost hopeless. He had no control of his Reiatsu so he couldn't channel it to form a cannonball.

"So tell me, how is it a Shinigami ends up invading the Seireitei with a rag tag bunch such as this?" Kukaku asked, curious about Utsumi's reasons for being here. She had no idea who he was only that he was familiar with Yoruichi.

He turned his attention away from a frustrated Ichigo to his host, "Kisuke asked me to." he said, "I owe Kisuke, so when he asked me to do this I couldn't say no." he explained but still kept his answers vague.

Undeterred, Kukaku pressed for more information, "So you wouldn't be here had he not asked you to come?" she asked, "What made you want to be here, you can't fool me. What is the real reason you're here?" she demanded answers, if she was going to help this man, she wanted to know his motives.

He simply stared into her emerald green eyes, "It's simple really. I don't want my friends to get hurt." he said plainly.

Scoffing, Kukaku shook her head, "Friends?" she asked incredulously, "You were here five minutes before you held the orange haired one against the wall and, from what I heard, you threw him halfway across the Rukongai."

Looking down at the ground, he replied quietly, "He may not like me very much but I saved his life. He may not be able to see it, but he isn't strong enough to take on a Captain yet." he started, "I don't want his pride to get the others or himself hurt." he said looking over at the cat that was sat near Ichigo yelling at him for not being able to control his Reiatsu. His smile couldn't be suppressed.

She looked over at Ichigo, she noticed the resemblance between him and her late brother Kaien. She watched as he once again failed to produce a cannonball. She sighed "I see what you mean. Be patient with him." She said before she saw the smile on his face, "Okay, spill it. What's with the goofy grin on your face?" She asked as she looked in the direction he was looking in, "Oh, you and Yoruichi, huh?" She asked smirking his way.

Nodding, Utsumi retorted, "Yeah, the others don't know yet. I don't even think they know she isn't really a cat yet." Hist stare lingered on Yoruichi, who caught his eye before returning to talking with Ichigo.

Laughing loudly, Kukaku responded, "I guess they're in for a surprise then." She noticed Ichigo fail another attempt at a cannonball, "This is hopeless." She muttered to herself, "Ganju! show him how it's done." She ordered.

Smoking on her pipe Kukaku watched as Ganju helped Ichigo produce a cannonball and much to her brother's annoyance, Ichigo was still unable to produce one. Ganju exhaled dramatically and left the room. Kukaku decided it's time for a break as well with Yoruichi in following. That Utsumi and Ichigo in the room by themselves. Utsumi watched Ichigo try and try again to produce a cannonball and time after time, he kept failing. Ichigo would just grunt and start again. Utsumi could see the Ichigo that would succeed in rescuing Rukia and not the arrogant boy wildly charging in against an enemy that has him outmatched. Utsumi stood up and wandered over to Ichigo, "How's it going?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at him, frustrated, "Fine, I'm sure I'll get the hang of this soon." He said confidently, focusing back on the cannonball.

He imagined what Yoruichi would do in this situation, _she would help him to the best of her ability_. He sighed, "You should try picturing a cannonball in your mind and project it outwards." he said, "I think dinner will be ready soon." He said as he left.

He exhaled, "Hey Kaito!" Ichigo called out, "Thanks." he said.

Nodding his head, Utsumi left Ichigo to practice. He walked down the corridor to the dining area to find Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi and the two Shiba siblings sat in a circle enjoying their meals. He found himself a place on the floor next to Yoruichi much to the amusement of Kukaku. He liked Kukaku, she was a little eccentric, but she was the type of person who is brutally honest with you, and Utsumi liked that about anyone.

Yoruichi, drinking milk from a bowl, noticed the look shared between Utsumi and Kukaku and had to ask, "What's going on with you and Kukaku?" she asked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were being perverted." she said jokingly.

He laughed lightly, "She's not my type. _You_ are my type." he said lightly tapping the cat's nose, "We were just talking and she got me to thinking, I should give Ichigo more time with this. I forget he hasn't been doing this for too long."

Looking up at him as he ate his meal. She knew he wanted what was best for Ichigo, that just happened to be a firm hand telling him that he can't go against a Captain, "I'm glad. I didn't want to rescue Rukia only for you to kill Ichigo along the way, it kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?" she asked.

He smiled with his mouth full. He swallowed his food before replying, "I doubt he thinks I could." He laughed. "The sooner we get Rukia the better, and if I have to abide his cavalier attitude then so be it." he stated.

Nodding, "I think, once we reach the Seireitei, he will realize how much he has to learn." she sain quietly as to be over heard by the rest of the people in the room with them.

The room fell silent as Ichigo walked in and sat down. He sat down and ate his meal, looking sullen. They all came to the same conclusion, he couldn't do it. He stared at the floor, taking small bites. Orihime sat moved to sit next to him, "Are you okay, Ichigo?" She asked softly.

Startled from his thoughts, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Orihime." he said. plainly.

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Of course you are, you're Ichigo. Nothing can stop you." She said confidently.

Not feeling like eating anymore, Ichigo left his plate half empty and wandered back into the training room. The room was stunned by the sudden appearance and disappearance. There were whispers between the Shiba siblings. Utsumi looked at the door and decided against helping him. He had already given Ichigo advice, he had to believe Ichigo could do this himself. Utsumi knew Ichigo had potential, a lot of potential, but his attitude is holding him back.

Ichigo sat on the wooden floor, his palms on the cannonball. He concentrated on it. His eyes burning a hole through it. _Try picturing a cannonball in a_ _cannonball in your mind _Utsumi's words rang out through his head. He closed his eyes as he tried again. He felt himself float in the air. It was if he weighed nothing and was being lifted by the wind. He opened his eyes and panicked, "Ahh! What the hell!" The commotion brought everyone into the room.

They could feel his fluctuation Reiatsu, Kiukaku was the first to berate him, "You idiot, you gotta control your Reiatsu otherwise the ball will explode." Just as soon as she finished speaking an explosion echoed through the Shiba residence. A half burnt Ichigo lay face down on the floor with Kukaku's foot planted firmly on his head. "I told you to control you Reiatsu."

He coughed up a puff of smoke, "Yes, yes you did." He mumbled.

Allowing a small smile to grace her youthful face, Kukaku said, "Well now that all of you can do it, the cannon should be ready in a few hours." she said, "Ganju will tag along to make sure you don't get yourselves killed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't own Bleach**

The early morning was mild in the Soul Society as the sun was all gathered by Kukaku's giant cannon, Kukaku stood in front of the cannon looking out to the group, "You may not have been able to get into the Seireitei by ground, but I can get you in through the air." she began, "You'll be inside while I perform the incantation out here. It won't talk long, Yoruichi will tell you when you have to create the ball." she said dismissing her guests along with her brother.

Ichigo wondered why she was sending her brother, "Okay, but why is he coming with us? He doesn't look like he's gonna be much help." He said calmly.

The muscular, Shiba brother stormed up to Ichigo and grabbed his Shihakusho, "My big brother was killed by a Shinigami, He never once blamed them or hated them. I'll never forget their faces. The face of the Shinigami that killed my brother and the face of my dying brother. I want to know what it means to be a Shinigami."

The teenagers looked at him with sympathy, Orhime broke the silence, "Oh Ganju."

Utsumi looked between Ganju and Ichigo, they were staring at each other, they seemed to come to a mutual understanding. They both nodded to each other and separated. They all went into the cannon and waited for Kukaku to begin the firing ritual. The cannon was large, it looked like it reached the sky. He looked up and out of the cannon at the narrow view of the sky, he couldn't see the moon, it was as if it was keeping it away from him.

Looking over at the cannon one last time, Kukaku walked away from it. She turned back to face it, pulling out her sword from the small of her back. Kukaku drove into the ground and starts the incantation, "Yonder, the aravice of the color of copper seeks 36 degrees of domination, 72 twins of phantoms, 32 twins of horns." She reaches up into the sky with her arm as a bandage wrapped itself around it and burst into flames, "The right hand of the monkey grasps a star, the rocking cradle embraced by 25 suns spilled blood." she said as the fire snaked it's way around the cannon's base and up the the side. The cannonball shot out of the top and rocketed towards the Seireitei. "Take of yourself, Ganju" She was busy watching as the cannonball fly away, to listen to her two long term friends praise her for another successful launch.

* * *

The ball soared through the air towards the Seireitei. Utsumi concentrated on his Reiatsu output, as to not cause any destabilization to the cannonball. He looked out of the bluish ball to the Seireitei, the last time he was there was over a century agon, he wondered if anything had really changed in his time away or was Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen still climbing the ranks of the Shinigami by stepping on everybody's head. He sighed tiredly, he didn't want to think about them, this wasn't about them it was about rescuing Rukia, he can't go chasing after ghosts. Ganju was reciting his part of the incantation to direct them to the Seireitei. He felt the surge in Reiatsu, "Ichigo, you got to control you Reiatsu." he stated.

Ichigo frowned, _I know, I just don't know how._ "Okay." He took a deep breath trying to get his Reiatsu under control.

It was Uryu who complained next, "You got to dial it back a bit more Ichigo."

Scowling deeper, Ichigo complied anyway, "Okay, I'll try."

Struggling to keep her input as high as it needed to be, Orihime had to say something, "Ichigo, I need you to lower your Reiatsu." she said softly.

Frustration bubbling over, Ichigo snapped, "I can't lower it any more!" he shouted.

Losing his place in the incantation, Ganju exploded, "How do you expect me to concentrate on the chant, when Dandelion Head over here is causing more noise than Bonnie?" he asked.

Not one to back down from confrontation Ichigo responded in kind, "How hard is it to recite some stupid chant anyway?"

Utsumi could feel the pressure fluctuate, "We all need to calm down, if we don't then this has all been a waste of time." He ordered. Everyone seemed to get their Reiatsu under control as they began their final approach to the Seireitei. He saw the barrier, he couldn't remember a barrier being their when he was here last time. "Yoruichi, we got a problem." he stated.

The cat looked ahead at the Seiretei, "The only chance we've got to get through it is to pour all your Reiatsu into the ball!" She yelled to get everyone's attention and give them a sense of urgency.

All of them did as Yoruichi ordered. They all poured all of their Reiatsu into the ball to give them enough momentum and protection to break through the barrier and in to the Seireitei. They managed to get through the barrier but the cannonball became unstable. It separated but the energy kept them in the air. They were all floating around inside the bubble created by the the cannonball. "What do we do now?" Ichigo asked, panicked.

Yoruichi, the ever calm and collected voice of reason, responded, "The only chance we have is to stick together." she began "If anyone get's sucked outside they will be blown away by the explosion. Grab the person closest to you and hold on."

Ganju swam towards Ichigo, while Uryu made his way towards Chad who was holding Orihme over his shoulder. Yoruichi jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder. Utsumi was caught in middle unsure of what to do. Uryu fell outside of the bubble and Chad put Orhime down, jumped at Uryu and hurled him back in the bubble. Utsumi felt the bubble shift and took one last longing look at Yoruichi who was comfortably on Ichigo's shoulder. He felt a pang of hurt as he felt the explosion tear him away from the group, he quickly latched onto Uryu and Orihime before they could be blown away. The group split off in four, Chad was by himself, Uryu, Orihime and Utsumi, Ichigo and Ganju, and Yoruichi.

* * *

Below, on the surface of the Seireitei, the Captain's have been sent to their battle stations. The Captain of Squad 11 Zaraki Kenpachi, however, went actively searching for the intruder he deems the strongest. He ran as hard as he could, the he heard it a child voice screaming, "Kenny!" it was his Lieutenant, the short pink haired, adorable little girl, "Are you going after the intruders?" she asked with childlike wonder.

Kenpachi smirked, "According to Ichimaru, one of the intruders wanted to take him on, thinks he's strong. I'm just gonna put that to the test and try and have some fun." That answer seemed to satisfy his Lieutenant as she directed him to where he wanted to go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own Bleach**

With some quick thinking by Orihime, the three of them landed safely. Utsumi, Uryu and Orihime landed safely on the ground in the Seireitei. Utsumi was the first one to recover from the sudden drop and looked around to see where they were. It looked to be somewhere around the 7th division. He hadn't come this way when he was here last, so he will need to follow Ichigo's Reiatsu. As he thought about Ichigo, he remembered that Yoruichi had gone with him. He looked up at the sky as thought about her. _You best keep her safe Ichigo _he thought to himself. Utsumi didn't want to find out what he would do if his Yoruichi get's hurt.

Uryu disrupted him from his thoughts, "We should get moving, before Shinigami surround us. We should look for the others." he insisted.

The Shinigami agreed, "I know, the easiest way would be to find Ichigo. We need to regroup before going after Rukia." he said.

The two humans agreed and they followed his lead as Utsumi went on ahead. His thoughts were still with Yoruichi, wondering whether she's okay or in trouble. He needed to find Ichigo, that's where Yoruichi would be. This mission to rescue Rukia just got difficult, he couldn't afford for his mind to get caught up in his personal relationship with Yoruichi. He had to protect these two, he knew Uryu could hold his own but Orihime isn't really suited for combat. Utsumi vowed he would do all he could to make sure that she was safe.

They were walking through the Seireitei streets cautiously, looking out for Shinigami. The don't round corners without checking the what's around it first. They took their time, navigating their way to Ichigo's Reiatsu. Utsumi knew it was for the best but his anxiety was getting the best of him, he wanted to see Yoruichi. She got him through it last time, now he was essentially alone. He was with Uryu and Orihime, but they wouldn't understand what he went through last time.

A huge Reiatsu approached, Utsumi grabbed Orihime, "We got to hide." he said as he Shunpoed on to a nearby building.

They lay prone on the building as they watch in a blur as the large Reiatsu ran right by them. The pressure of it was immense, one of the strongest Reiatsu Utsumi has felt. Uryu voiced his thoughts, "That Reiatsu is so strong, I can barely breathe." he said

Orihime agreed, "They are really strong, whoever it is. I hope they don't find Ichigo or the others." she prayed.

The Shinigami didn't say anything he just nodded, Utsumi didn't want to think about what that person would if he found Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't back down, not thinking about those around him like Yoruichi. In human form she could easily hold her own or flee if it got too bad, but as a cat she might struggle to escape.

Thinking about what way to go, Uryu stood up and took note of landmarks and distinguishable able buildings. "Which way to go?" He asked to no on in particular.

She looked around the landscape and saw a really tall tower. It was white and without a doubt the tallest building there, "What about there, Uryu? That tower over there." She said pointing frantically at the tower out in the distance. She was completely unaware of the large Shinigami about to cut her down. Uryu, with extreme speed, grabbed Orihime out-of-the-way.

"That was some quick moves to escape that attack." the enemy Shinigami said. "Well done. If it was someone else you were about to face, you might have survived longer. As it is, I am the 4th seat of the 7th Division, Ikkanzaka Jiroubou."

Uryu remained unimpressed, he eyed Utsumi who gave him a look saying 'you take care of it' "You're nothing but a low life who would attack a defenseless girl." he said letting Orihime go. With great speed, Uryu vanished for an instant before reappearing on the other side of Jiroubou. He had a silver bow in his hand.

Noticing the bow was different from the one that he had back when he challenge Ichigo, Orihime wondered how much training he had done since then. She could feel that it was very different from his other one, even Uryu was different. _He's stronger now_ she noticed. She made her way over to Utsumi, "He's stronger than last time isn't he?" she asked her Shinigami companion.

He nodded, "He is, this should be a good test for him." he said. Utsumi watched on as Uryu and Jiroubou battle it out to prove who is the most proficient with ranged weaponry.

As Uryu and Jiroubou were battling it Jiroubou was on the back foot and decide he'd try to attack Orihime in a sneak attack. He swung at her as hard as he could. He came from above with a lot of momentum. He came crashing down on top of her. Smoke erupted from the rooftop. As it cleared, his blow was blocked by Utsumi who stood tall with his Zanpakuto in one hand in the way of Jiroubou. "Why would you do that?" Utsumi asked without looking up at him. "Besides, you should pay attention to your opponent." he said pointing to Uryu.

Orihime, however, had other ideas, _I need to help them, if I can't protect myself, how will I protect Ichigo? _"Koten Zanshun, I reject" Tsubaki flew out, soaring at Jiroubou who merely sliced him down. "I've never seen a technique like that before. Although there was no intent to hurt behind it. None at all." he mocked as he went back to focus on Uryu.

Looking at Orihime as she crouched to pick up Tsubaki, he felt for her. He wouldn't understand why she felt she had to prove herself that way, He walked over to her and got to her level, "It'll be okay, Orihime. I'm sure your healing powers can help Tsubaki." He said trying to give her some hope.

She gave her best false smile, "Yeah, I know it can. I'll do it when we get somewhere to rest up."

Just as Jiroubou went to attack Uryu, he shot an arrow piercing the large Shinigami through the chest. "I've just severed your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. You'll live, but without your powers. It seems that the true master of ranged weaponry is me, however the nickname Uryu Wind Scythe doesn't have the same ring to it." he said coldly as he moved to rejoin the group.

The all jumped down to the ground level. Back on the streets, they move on. They are about to move before Uryu notices something, "That Reiatsu, Ichigo. He's in a battle." he told the other two.

Glancing at Orihime, a worried look on her face, Utsumi knew about her crush on Ichigo. Almost everyone knew about it except Ichigo himself, "He'll be fine. Kisuke is the one who trained him." he said as he looked up at the sky, "Besides he's got Yoruichi with him."

They both looked at him as if he grew a second head, Orihime was the first to question him, "I understand about Mr Urahara, but Yoruichi is just a cat." she said dumbfounded.

"A cat that talks?" Utsumi questioned her logic, "Trust me there is more to Yoruichi than that." he said admiringly.

The continued on their way, keeping their senses attuned to Ichigo's Reiatsu. It seemed to calm down, but not disappear, meaning he won his battle. That settled Orihime's nerves. Uryu and Utsumi noticed her calmer demeanor after Ichigo's Reiatsu calmed. The noticed the sun was setting and thought it would be best if they stop for the night and carry on. They found an empty room down a small alleyway. They went inside and checked to make sure it was empty.

Utsumi sat down against the wall on one side of the room and Uryu and Orihime on the other. He knew that Uryu hated all Shinigami, but he thought that seeing as he saved Orihime's life earlier, would have earned a little trust. Regardless his head lulled back, resting on the wall and closed his eyes and wondered how Yoruichi was doing. He could tell that she was still alive, he would feel it if something happened.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Uryu, "Why were you in our world? I mean Rukia was there for a few months, you've been there for a century. Why weren't you ordered back?" He asked.

Without moving, Utsumi sighed. He leaned his head forward and looked at his two companions. "I wasn't ordered back because I wasn't wanted back." he began, "It's a long story if you want details." he said.

Beaming at Utsumi, Orihime nodded enthusiastically, "Oooh we want the details. Right Uryu?" He nodded, "Tell us the story."

Sighing, Utsumi nodded reluctantly as he prepared to tell his two companions his story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own Bleach**

He looked at his two companions briefly before looking at the ceiling. _I shouldn't have offered the option for details_ he thought sarcastically to himself. He exhaled calming himself, "It started when someone was charged with crimes they didn't commit. Some things happened in the Seireitei, things that shouldn't have happened but did. A group of Shinigami were experimenting on Souls of the Rukongai, unpleasant experiments that destroyed their very being." Utsumi took a moment, he didn't want them to know about the Hollowfication process. He saw Ichigo when he got his Shinigami powers back, if they saw him like that it'd worry them.

Uryu's curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "What experiments? What did they do to them?" He asked.

Not wanting to go into those details he shook his head, "It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that it was something that no one should ever do." he explained, "I ran in to the people I believe are responsible one time, I watched them as they had a meeting between them, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell they were gloating. It made me sick. I thought about going to my Captain. What would I tell him? I saw three friends having a conversation? No, I didn't know what to do so I left." he finished quietly.

Again, Uryu had questions, "How could you leave, why stay and fight? You're clearly strong, we could tell by the way you stepped up to the Captain we met." he said pushing his glasses up.

Giving him a small smile in appreciation to his compliments, "The thing is, at that time, I was probably only just stronger than the Shinigami we met earlier." he said, "When I made it to the World of The Living, as I told you, I was lost and alone. I found someone, well she found me. I walked up into a small store I found. Before I got inside I was forced up against the wall with a blade at my throat." he heard a small gasp escape from Orihime, "That person was Yoruichi she took me to meet her friend Urahara."

It was Orihime to interrupt this time, "Yoruichi isn't a cat?"

Once again, Uryu had questions, "Urahara and Yoruichi were Shinigami?"

Nodding his head at Uryu, Utsumi responded, "Yes, during my time here, I was the Third seat of Squad 8 while Kisuke was Captain of Squad 12 and head of Research. Yoruichi was Captain of Squad 2 and Leader of the Onmitsukidō." He explained before getting back to the story, "They trained me for months, until I was ready. I came back to the Seireitei. I fought the Soul Society to get them to help the victims of the experiments and show them that the wrong people were punished. But, without proof, it was a wasted effort in the end. "He said laying down, hands clasped behind his head, "Nothing changed, the real criminals are still there and the victims of the experiment are still exiled."

The two teenagers took his story in, there were a few things that Uryu noticed that Utsumi had left out, "It was Urahara and Yoruichi and that big guy at the store who were punished wasn't it?" he received no answer, "Is that why you went back?"

Knowing he wasn't going to stop asking, "It wasn't to begin with, but they became my friends, my best friends. I couldn't let them be punished for something that wasn't there fault. I wanted for them to be able to back if they wanted. I promised Yoruichi that, after I was done, she would be able to go home. I failed them. I failed _her._" His voice cracked at the end

Orihime looked at him, he was unmoving, Utsumi was just laying there staring at the ceiling. _He loves her, it's obvious. _Her heart broke, _he must have fought hard for her if she meant that much to him _"I'm sure she's thankful you were willing to try." she said soothingly.

He remained unmoved, "She is." He knew he shouldn't have offered to tell his story, _if I sleep tonight, the nightmares are going to be rough _he thought to himself. Recounting his tale, brought back his memories of his battle with Kenpachi Kiganjo. The brutality of it. He didn't want to put his friends at risk, _if we encounter any Captain, I will make sure they are safe _he promised himself.

Orihime's mind was racing. The story she had just heard had touched her soul, _would Ichigo do something like that for me? _she wondered. She hoped he would, he was doing something similar for Rukia and he hadn't known her as long as herself. She glanced over at Utsumi and wondered something, "Hey Kaito, what does Yoruichi look like as a person?" she asked.

A smile lit up his face, "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." he said, knowing just how gorgeous she really was. His mind conjured up an image of Yoruichi, long purple hair cascading down her back, her big golden eyes looking at him, her playful smirk teasing him.

Orihime saw him looking off to the distance and smiled at her friend, "You love her." she stated as if it were obvious.

He nodded, "Yeah, we've been together for the best part of the century. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." he explained, "We better get some rest, we still have a way to go yet."

It was still dark when she woke up. She looked around in a daze to see what woke her up and in the corner she saw a lot of wild movement. It was Utsumi thrashing around. She could tell he was having a nightmare. She raced over to him, ignoring all sense of decorum. She noticed he had shrugged out of his Shihakusho. His lean, toned body on show. She looked it over and saw them, his scars. Two vertical scars from his shoulders down to the bottom of his rib cage, a small scar on the left side of his stomach and two slashed scars across his chest. _He's been through a lot, wonder who gave them to him_ she pondered. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Utsumi startled awake, in a cold sweat, when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He flinched a the touch. He opened his eyes and saw two wide slate grey eyes staring at him. "Or...Orihime, is everything okay?" He tried to deflect.

She gave him small reassuring smile, "It's okay, you were just having a nightmare." She whispered soothingly, "Sometimes, when I have one, I talk to Tatsuki about it." she said hinting that she would listen to him if he wanted to talk about it.

He nodded jerkily, "If it's all the same, I'd rather not trouble you with my problems." he said quietly. Seeing the sad look in her eyes made him kick himself, "Besides my problems are older than you are." He said trying to make her smile.

She smiled, "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." she said, "How did you get your scars, Kaito? You don't have to tell me, I'm just being nosy." she rambled.

Smiling slightly, Utsumi nodded, "It was after I tried talk the Head Captain into hearing me out but he refused. He sent out one of his strongest Captain's at the time. We fought, he was large. Almost as large as Jidanbou, but with twice the strength. I never expected him to be so strong, he caught me by surprise. He got through my defenses, nearly cut off my arms and stabbed me through the stomach." he explained getting a far away look in his eyes.

Orihime noted he didn't explain about the two across his chest, "What about those two?" She asked pointing to his chest.

_Tousen_ he thought bitterly. "That was someone else earlier on. He used a technique that eliminated my senses. It was as if everything was going in slow motion when his Zanpakuto slashed me." He looked at the door and saw through the crack that the sun was rising, "We should get moving and hope we don't run in to any Captains."


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own Bleach**

They were running out of time, Rukia's execution had been moved up. _That is unusual, wonder what is going on with Central 46?_ Utsumi thought. He knew they didn't have time to find out but he knew something was going on. He looked over at Uryu and Orihime, he couldn't just leave them to investigate something that could just be because of their invasion. He had to protect them. They walked through the Seireitei taking back alleys where possible to avoid the Shinigami patrols.

It was about mid morning, the sun was up and shining as if nothing was happening. Uryu felt it first. Utsumi was always impressed with the Quincy's ability to sense the smallest of changes in Reiatsu, Uryu voiced his finding, "It's Chad." The group fell into silence. "It's almost gone, his Reiatsu."

He was almost ready to chase after the person who hurt Chad. The stakes were too high, there was too much at stake especially if Urahara's cryptic warning was anything to go by. It was times like this that he wished Urahara would be more forthcoming with information. "He'll be okay. He's too strong to give up." Utsumi said confidently hoping to get the spirits up again. Things were going from bad to worse when he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu spike and then drop almost instantly.

They knew Ichigo would be close to reaching Rukia's cell by now. The group ran as fast and hard as the could in Ichigo's direction. Orihime' face, full of worry and a steely determination to reach her friend, She had to make it. She had to save Ichigo. The sun was setting on the day before Rukia's execution, Utsumi wondered if Yoruichi was with Ichigo. He was conflicted, he hoped she was because he knew Ichigo would need a lot of training and guidance to get through this. On the other hand wanted her with him. It was selfish, he knew it was, he just didn't want her to get herself killed. He wanted to protect her, he hoped, if she was with him, that Ichigo would protect her. Even if she didn't need it.

Night descended on the Seireitei, they walked the now empty streets and stopped short of turning a corner. Uryu peeked around and saw there was a small group of Shinigami. They paused for a moment but were approached by a stumbling, drunk. He was thin with a wispy mustache, "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." He slurred. He leered at Orihime, "I'd remember seeing _you."_

With gritted teeth Uryu came up with a lie, "We're from Squad 11." he said smoothly.

The drunk Shinigami scoffed, "No you're not. Members of Squad 11 are required to carry their Zanpakuto at all times." he said coming to his senses. "Now tell me what you're doing here?"

The group from round the corner heard the commotion and came running round, a tall brown haired man spoke up, "Hey! Stop harassing them!" he yelled. The drunk man backed away slightly before stumbling off. "Those Squad 11 members are always picking on others."

Uryu's brow furrowed, _Although he wasn't sober, his suspicions were actually well founded. These guys are too accepting. _He saw them approaching Orihime. He couldn't allow here to get hurt because of her trusting nature, "Orihime, Run!" He yelled as there was an explosion.

Orihime managed to get up a barrier to protect the three of them. Utsumi and Orihime stood behind the shield while Uryu managed to escape the blast. Orhime saw the corpses of the Shinigami caught up in the explosion lifeless and bloody on the ground. "Oh no." she whispered as she turned away. She buried her head in Utsumi's chest. He had no idea what to do. He stood there awkwardly. Eventually he rubbed her back soothingly.

Uryu saw the culprit behind it. He looked back at Orihime and saw how she was blaming herself, "It's not your fault Orihime, the blame lies with him." he spat out pointing to the Captain with his bow after firing a shot. A face that had been painted with an odd shaped hat. His Captain's Haori waving around in the light breeze.

Looking to where Uryu was pointing Utsumi saw Kurosutchi Mayuri. The two of them had done battle over a century ago. Now, seeing again, he began to regret letting him live. "Uryu we got to go!" he yelled out to his Quincy companion.

"Not so fast. I haven't seen a Quincy in some time. A rare breed these days of course. I'm sorry but I finished my work with your people." He said, "Your friend on the other hand, I haven't seen anything like it. I would love to take her back to my lab." Kurosutchi looked like a predator stalking his prey.

"Enough!" Utsumi yelled. "You're not touching her."

The Captain looked at the man, he recognized him almost immediately and his voice became bored, "Oh it's you. You're of little value to me." he said looking at the Quincy again, "I guess I could carry on my work on the Quincy."

Uryu, up for the challenge to avenge his people, "Kaito, take Orihime and go. I'll catch up with you after I've dealt with this monster." he said drawing another arrow.

Looking at Uryu, he couldn't argue with him. He wanted to get justice for his people. Utsumi didn't respond verbally, he gave Uryu a slight nod in understanding. He grabbed Orihime and put her on his shoulders and left Uryu to it. He hated to do it. Utsumi knew there was a good chance that Uryu could get killed, but Utsumi understood his motivation. He had taken on more that just one Captain in the name of Justice, he had to honor Uryu's choice and protect Orihime.

Orihime didn't understand what Utsumi was doing. _How can he just leave Uryu there? Why is he leaving him there?_ she thought. "We can't just leave Uryu behind. We have to go back."

Knowing the questions wouldn't stop, he answered, "We can't. Uryu needs to do this by himself. The man he's about to face, committed crimes against his people. He killed them all. He experimented on them." he explained, "Uryu needs to face him, it's something he just has to do." He Shunpoed away. He knew where to go, where Yoruichi would go at this point. If she was with Ichigo, she would take Ichigo to where she took him. The hidden training grounds underneath Sokyoku hill.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own Bleach**

They arrived at Sokyoku under the night sky. Utsumi felt around the bottom of the hill for the secret door. He let out a sigh in relief when he found it and ushered Orihime in side. It was cavernous and dark. Utsumi led the way through the winding tunnels. He remembered the way from when Yoruichi had brought him here during his assault on the Soul Society.

Orihime was still upset about leaving Uryu behind to face a Captain by himself. She hadn't said a word since they left Uryu. She wanted to go back and help him. She couldn't do much but she knew Utsumi could do something he just chose not to. She was mad at him for not helping him. Orihime couldn't understand why Utsumi just left him. _I should have tried to stop him, I should have tried to help Uryu. He helped me _she mused sadly, missing her friend. She watched as Utsumi led her through the darkened tunnel, she could only see his outline but she wondered why he left Uryu, what made want to leave him. _As soon as we get where we are headed, I'll ask him_ she promised herself, steeling himself for the confrontation.

The tunnel lit up at he end and they heard grunting and the clashing of blades. They picked up the pace and found Ichigo surrounded by swords sticking out of the ground while he was in combat with an older man in long black cloak with scraggly brown hair and glasses. The duo looked on and watched for a while as Ichigo was getting beaten. Utsumi ignored it and went to hopefully find Yoruichi and Orihime froze with worry.

Utsumi walked in and looked to find Yoruichi, he saw her immediately looking down at Ichigo while he trained. Their eyes locked, Utsumi shunpoed up to where she was. He placed his hands gently on her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "Hey, I missed you."

Orihime looked on at the scene, she was torn. It was nice for them to be reunited but it came at the cost of her friend. She couldn't take it anymore. Her nerves were frayed. She had to abandon her friend as he fought against a powerful opponent. She couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Kaito can I talk to you for a minute." she called up to Utsumi, she didn't find herself feeling sorry for interrupting the lovers reunion.

He sighed, "One minute." He told Yoruichi before he Shunpoed down to Orihime. She led him away from Ichigo's training, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Her eyes widen, she looked down at the floor, "Why did you abandon Uryu like that?" she asked.

_Abandon him? Is that what she thinks of me?_ Utsumi shook his head, "I didn't abandon him." He was about to explain why but she didn't give him a chance.

Her eyes turned hard, "Yes you did. You ran away. He stepped up to protect me and you saw your chance and ran away! You even took me away so I couldn't help" She couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth, "What did he do to make you want to leave him to die like that? I can't believe you. You promised to protect us and broke that promise." She said turning away as the tears began to fall. She ran away.

Stunned silence. That's all that remained. Orihime left in tears. _If Tatsuki finds out, I'm dead_ he thought lightly. He was trying to break the tension in his mind. She was right. That's why it hurts so much. He knew she was right. He promised to protect them, both her and Uryu but he didn't he failed again. _Why can't I do anything right in this place?_ he asked himself. He watched blankly at Orihime's retreating form run away further into the training grounds. He broke another promise, if he could feel worse than he did now, he'd rather be dead. _I'm going to go and get Uryu._ He promised himself. He took a deep breath and turned to face Yoruichi. Sympathy in her eyes. "I'm going to keep my promise." he said to himself

She had heard most of what Orihime had said, she knew what the girl had said had cut Utsumi deep. Deeper than any blade that had cut him. "You're going to go and get him aren't you?" She asked rhetorically.

He gave her an answer anyway, Utsumi nodded, "Keep and eye on her. I'll be back soon." he said leaving, "If Ichigo wants to punch me for this, he has my permission."

She shook her head, "Don't. Don't punish yourself. You did what you thought was right. Now go, so you can come back to me." He left immediately.

She turned and headed towards where the girl ran off to. She found her crouched behind a rock with her head in her arms. Her body shaking violently with sobs. Yoruichi sat down next to her and sat there in silence light grasping her shoulder. "It'll be okay Orihime." she promised.

Orihime shook her head without lifting it. Sh turned and looked at Yoruichi, "Is he mad at me? I'm sorry for yelling at him. I am. He only did what Uryu told him to do. I just..." She didn't finish her sentence, she just let it hang.

Looking around to see if Ichigo was still training and he was, Yoruichi decided to help the girl, "He's not mad at you. He's angry at himself." she began, "He's gone to get Uryu back, he felt like he let you down." she said as she got up and left Orihime with her thoughts.

Furiously wiping her eyes clear of tears, she looked up at the sky ceiling. She was glad that Utsumi was getting Uryu back but she felt guilty about the way she spoke to him, _I'll apologize when he gets back _she told herself. She prayed that they would both be okay. She got up and walked up to Yoruichi as she observed Ichigo training, they watched in silence as Ichigo broke another sword and began with another.


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't own Bleach**

He couldn't sense his Reiatsu anywhere, his search had been fruitless. He had gone to the scene where Uryu had battled Kurosutchi, it was a wreck there was blood and demolished walls. Utsumi could feel the residual Reiatsu that lingered. The major increase in power he could feel was staggering, especially from Uryu. Something must have happened here, _he pushed his limits here_ he mused. He had to find him soon. He shunpoed away looking for any sign of him.

Looking left and right, up and down, Utsumi couldn't see anything. But then he felt it, it was faint. Really faint, a tine Reiatsu that felt similar to Uryu's just on a smaller scale. Immediately Utsumi changed direction and headed straight for it. It didn't take him long to find him. He found Uryu staggering up t he stairs leading to the Repentance Cell. He caught up to him and helped him balance, "I never should have left, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Brushing it off Uryu shook his head, "It's not your fault, I did what I had to do." He said breathing heavily as his Ransotengai fades. He was feeling the pain come back as his body begins to feel the effects of his battle with Kurosutchi. "He said you fought before."

Nodding, Utsumi helped him up the final stairs and said, "We did. A long time ago now." He looked up and saw the man who ruined his chances to help Yoruichi and the others. His blue eyes turned to absolute zero.

A calm demeanor and a cold, detached voice, "I don't harbor hatred for you, I just want to end the blood shed." Tousen said drawing his Zanpakuto, "Cry out, Suzumushi." A high pitched noise emitted from his Zanpakuto knocking out Uryu. Utsumi stood tall unaffected.

Staring at him with ice cold eyes, "I'm just here for him." His cold tone let Tousen know that he wasn't in any mood to be argued with.

The air was thick with tension, Tousen drew his Zanpakuto, "I can't let you escape."

A sigh escaped his lips. Utsumi looked at Tousen as he did all those years ago, with impassiveness as if his existence didn't matter, he grabbed the dark purple hilt of his Zanpakuto and drew it. "I think it's best if we end this quickly." He said dashing towards Tousen with a determination to keep his promise to Orihime, he would protect Uryu. He may not have been able to protect Chad or Uryu in his battle against Kurosutchi but he won't fail again.

As their swords clashed, Tousen lost ground, being forced backwards with force as he went through the aisle between the pillars Tousen. Utsumi was pushing so hard to get this battle over with so he can get Uryu back to Sokyoku Hill to heal him up. He kicked Tousen off of him sending into a wall.

Tousen regain his footing, "You think it'll be like last time? You're wrong. I won't even need Bankai for this." He said moving in to attack Utsumi. He was a master at Zanjutsu. His swordsmanship was one of the best in the Gotei 13, he wasn't about to be outmatched by some up-jumped exile. He took on Utsumi and got the upper hand. He swung high and low, left and right, trying to find a way through Utsumi's defenses. Utsumi was mounting a counter attack, swinging at Tousen, he couldn't allow Utsumi to beat him this time. He upped his tempo and managed to feint right and get through stabbing Utsumi in his left side, "I told you. I'm not going to let you win this time.

The pain soared through his body. The blade passed through him easily, he told himself he wouldn't fail Orihime and he wouldn't. He turned back and saw Uryu beginning to stir awake. _I can't fail them again_. Utsumi dropped his Zanpakuto to the floor, his arm went limp. He looked up at Tousen's face and stared into his eyes, "I won't fail them." He whispered to Tousen. He put his hand palm up in Tousen's direction, "Hadou #33 Sokatsui." A blue flame engulfed the two of them.

Uryu woke to see a large blue glow in the center of the room. _What's going on here? _He wondered. He couldn't sense anything, no Reiatsu, nothing. He knew this would happen of course, he lost his Quincy powers.

Breathing heavily,, Utsumi clutched his side. The blood flowed freely, through his fingers, he couldn't afford to linger here much longer, he needed to buy time for them to escape, "Bakudo #62 Hyapporankan." He formed a long blueish white rod and hurled it at Tousen. While Tousen was busy dodging his spell he picked up hias Zanpakuto and Shunpoed to Uryu slung him over his shoulder and shunpoed back to the training grounds.

* * *

They managed to escape and make their way to the Training grounds. Utsumi, like he did with Orihime, guided him through the tunnels. It was silent, neither man wanted to say anything, until Uryy broke the silence, "Why did you come back for me?" He asked.

Startled by the sudden question, Utsumi thought for a moment, "It was Orihime." he began, "She told me I abandoned you." Utsumi held up a hand to stop the young man from interrupting, "I know you told us to go but I should have stayed and helped you." He finished as they approached the the training grounds.

Ichigo had lost more swords from the last time he was here. He found Orihime with Yoruichi standing and overseeing Ichigo's training. He walked in carrying Uryu on his back. Utsumi carried him all the way to where they were standing and placed him gently on the floor. "He's going to need your help Orihime." He said as he turned away.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others, "I just want to say I'm sorry..." She didn't finish as Utsumi held up his hand.

He didn't need apologies, Utsumi stopped here, "You don't have to apologize, you were right." He said, "You should help Uryu." she nodded eagerly looking at him in thanks before forming the barrier around him and began healing his wounds. Utsumi didn't tell her that he lost his powers, he thought that Uryu would want to tell people himself.

Utsumi walked slowly up to Yoruichi, "Don't look so worried. I told you I'd be back." He said lightly hoping she wouldn't notice his wounds.

She frowned at him and looked down pointedly, he sighed. Yoruichi looked concernedly at him, "I wouldn't worry, if you stopped getting hurt." She whispered, brushing her fingertips over his wound."We are going to have to play tag again, you seem to be getting slower." she said seriously.

He looked around and saw that Ichigo was still training and Orihime was concentrating on Uryu. He grabbed Yoruichi's hand, interlaced their fingers and said, he knew what playing tag meant. an hour of training and then the rest of the day in the bedroom. "As long as you're here, nothing can stop me from coming back."

She beamed at him. She was never the mushy, romantic type. Yoruichi used to make fun of them. Now, every time Utsumi said things like that, it made her feel like she was in the clouds, "I can't believe you've turned me into one of those people." She whispered to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't own Bleach**

It was the start of the Execution and they were marching Rukia down to the gallows. It was warm day, the light breeze sweeping over the grounds. Captains, Lieutenants and some seated officers were in attendance. Squads 5, 11 and 12 were absent due to injuries. The point was picked up by the Lieutenant of Squad 4 Kotetsu Isane a youthful, tall woman with grey eyes and messy silver hair said, "I can understand the absence of Squads 5,11 and 12 due their mass injuries but the others it's inexcusable." She ranted to her Captain.

Captain Unohana just smiled at her Lieutenant, "It's okay Isane. It's their choice at the end of the day." She said as they brought Rukia past them.

The marched Rukia through the crowd she didn't look for her brother, she knew he wouldn't be here. She had disgraced him and the family name. He wouldn't do further damage and still affiliate himself with her. She was placed on a platform underneath the gallows in front of everyone attending. She looked up for the first time to see him. He walked serenely to the front of the crowd without so much as a passing glance, he shunned her as he took his place.

The Head Captain saw that everyone who would be attending was there and got proceedings underway. "Do you have any last words for us?" He asked without opening his eyes. His face looked as if it was carved out of stone with his beard swaying in the wind.

Not knowing where to begin she didn't say anything at first but it suddenly hit her, _Ichigo_, "I would like for the Ichigo and his friends to be able to return to the World of The Living." she said.

Without a moments hesitation, Yammamoto accepted her request, "It will be done, first thing tomorrow." He decreed. He knew that they won't be leaving the Soul Society, they had invaded and injured many Shinigami, they had to be punished.

The Squad 4 Lieutenant knew this, "It's cruel how he says that when he has no intention of letting them go." She said. She saw out of the corner of her eye, a late comer to the execution.

Unohana shook her head, "It's not cruelty if it allows her to die in peace." She said softly. It's hard to tell when she's being genuinely or she's angry she spoke softly all the time.

It was time to begin the execution, no one else was arriving. Everything was in place. Head Captain Yammamoto thought it was time to get started, "Release the Sokyoku seal." He demanded. The executioners began the ritual to release the Sokyoku to allow it to execute Rukia. The residual blue glow it had surrounding it exploded and in it's place a fiery phoenix. The released form of the Zanpakuto.

Rukia steeled her resolve. She was back in a place where she was happy to die. Knowing that Ichigo and his friends were to be allowed go home. _Thank you_. She looked around at the crowd and focused on her brother. Whether it was Head Captain's word to let Ichigo go home or whether it was her brother's behavior when he arrived, she didn't know but she was thankful for it. _Thank you. _Three blocks held her in place, two on each wrist and one for her ankles keeping her in place as she rises to the top of the gallows.

He watched as the girl rose to the top of the gallows, _Come on Ichigo _he thought. Utsumi had come here to make sure Ichigo got here on time, he had no idea what to do, there was no way he could stop the execution by himself. He was going to need help. He saw the pink, flowery kimono of his Captain. With his Reiatsu suppressed he hoped that he could go by unnoticed while he was here by himself. He made his way so he was standing just behind him, he noticed he was there with his Lieutenant, "Don't get too emotional, you're just as like to start the Captain off." he whispered to them.

_I wondered when he'd make his move_ Kyoraku thought to himself. "It's true, I hate to see a pretty lady cry." he began, "You're taking a big risk being here. You're lucky the only person who could recognize you here is too focused on the execution than you." He said gesturing to Yammamoto.

The Lieutenant recognized him, "I know you, you were here when Lisa was." She said, "That means you're the Deserter." She whispered heatedly.

Waving his hands around trying to shush his Lieutenant Kyoraku whispered, "It's okay Nanao. He's a friend." he said looking at Utsumi hoping to get his message across. _I'm helping you this time._

He nodded, getting the message. "Thank you." he looked at Nanao, "You know, I was there when the Lieutenant used to read to you." she shook her head, "I was doing some of her paperwork while she took time out." He turned to leave the conversation and prepare himself for a battle. Nanao couldn't remember the man if truth be told but she did remember the old Lieutenant and the stories she used to read.

* * *

The Sokyoku sat there in front of her, at that moment she realized she wasn't afraid to die. There was no need to be afraid, she had so much to be thankful for. She had already thought about her brother and childhood friends. Her thoughts go to Kaien, her mentor and friend. He was there to keep her grounded as much as he was there to teach her. He didn't care what family she was from, he treated her as just a normal officer. She was so thankful for that. _Thank you, all of you._

Kikoo took flight and headed towards her. The heat was becoming unbearable, she kept picturing everything she was thankful for, Hanging Dog, Renji, Byakuya, Kaien and finally Ichigo. She closed her eyes as she felt Kikoo getting closer. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself to die. She was still waiting, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see something in the way of the Sokyoku. Rukia focused on it and realized it was Ichigo.

He stood blocking Kikoo from killing Rukia. He was smirking as he said, "Hey."

She was dumbfounded. She had gone through a lot to get to where she was resigned to dying. Now here he was upsetting the balance just like Ichimaru did. "You idiot!" She yelled. "Why did you come back? My brother's going to kill for sure this time."

* * *

He watched on with the rest of the Shinigami at the execution as Ichigo stood strong and charged at Kikoo. Just before they collided a thick brown rope wrapped round it and the end was held to the ground by Captain Kyoraku while the other end had a Shihoin shield which was held by by Captain Ukitake. He slammed it into the ground and the Sokyoku exploded. Utsumi shielded his eyes from the bright burst of light. After a short while he opened them to find the grounds in disarray. Head Captain Yammamoto and Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake were gone. Renji muscled his way through and took down the Executioners with ease. Ichigo hurled Rukia at Renji. Luckily Renji caught her and made his escape fleeing Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo jumped down from the Gallows and was surrounded by Lieutenants of Squads 1,2 and 4. He took them all out without his Zanpakuto before he was chased down by Byakuya.


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own Bleach**

Seeing Ichigo face off against Byakuya, he could feel his Reiatsu rise. It was higher than he remembered. Utsumi watched on. He hoped that Ichigo wouldn't get too far ahead of himself. He should know to respect his opponent. Utsumi felt a lot of different Reiatsu rise. Some unfamiliar but some familiar and too strong to ignore. The release of Ryujin Jakka, _Captain Kyoraku, be careful _he prayed. He may not be part of his Squad anymore but, his Captain would always be the man he looked up to.

He felt useless. He wasn't needed here, _why did Urahara send me here? _After all is said and done, he wasn't needed. The others could have gotten by just fine. He hadn't really helped them since they got here. He was just back up, if Ichigo failed. Now that Ichigo had thwarted the execution he was happy to leave him to it. He walked past Ichigo's friends. He patted Uryu on the shoulder as he walked by and left them as they watched their friend.

Uryu was confused. _Why is he leaving? _he looked at the others to see if they had any idea, they shook their heads in unison and went back to watching Ichigo. The former Quincy watched Utsumi's retreating form wondering where he was headed. _He probably has some unfinished business _he thought.

He headed through the Seireitei again. To him, this rescue mission was nothing more than an escort mission. He hadn't done anything but bring Ichigo and his friends here and help them rescue Rukia. He was a glorified baby sitter. He didn't want to sound too bitter about it but if he knew it would have been like this he wouldn't have wasted his time coming. He couldn't have let Yoruichi come alone though, he didn't trust these kids to protect her if she should need it. _Where did she go to anyway?_ he wondered.

As he walked through the Seireitei, Utsumi could sense the Reiatsu spiking all over the place. He could feel the power of Ryujin Jakka from here. He was glad he wasn't any closer. He didn't know what to do, the Execution was stopped his mission was accomplished, he wasn't needed anymore if he ever was.

He heard the sounds of battle, he ran towards them and found himself outside Central 46. The doors were broken down as well as the bars that protect them. He crept inside, his Zanpakuto drawn. He felt cold as if it were winter. He walked through the chambers and saw the dead bodies of the Central 46 members. An uneasy feeling started to build up in his stomach as he walked by them. He headed down the stairs. It was getting colder the further he went. He reached the bottom of the stairs and he saw the ground covered in ice. Aizen and Ichimaru standing over a small white-haired Captain lying next to a girl of similar height who was bleeding heavily. Utsumi approached them, Zanpakuto out. "I take it you're responsible for the massacre upstairs as well?" He asked them rhetorically.

Smirking, Aizen turned around, staring at him through his thick frames, "I am." he admitted easily, "Of course, you knowing that is irrelevant. You are nothing more than a minor inconvenience."

His blue eyes turned to ice, his mouth formed a thin line, "I'm sorry about that" he said monotonously, "You know I can't let you go. I should have done this years ago."

He charged at Aizen, who easily parried his blow with his own Zanpakuto. "You are beneath me. It's pointless to even try. Even back then you were hopelessly outmatched."

That only served to urge Utsumi to fight harder. He swung and slashed at Aizen who just smirked. It could be his arrogant smirk or a century long waiting period to get his chance but Utsumi was reckless with his swings and attacks and Aizen easily blocked them. _I can't let him get away _he thought angrily. Over 100 years he's been waiting for this. He's been patient, he didn't rush back. This was why he was here. He was here because Urahara knew about Aizen's plan. He can't let the chance go to waste. He slashed at Aizen and cut his face.

Aizen touched a finger to the cut and saw he was bleeding, "Hmm, I didn't think you'd be able to cut me." he said calmly, he looked at Ichimaru and back to Utsumi, his face impassive, "I think it's time I leave now. I'm sure we will meet again, Utsumi Kaito." he said as he disappeared.

Utsumi looked confused for moment before feeling the white-hot pain shoot through his chest as he saw the blade shoot out of it. He grunted in pain and blood flowed out of his wound and dribbled out of his mouth. He tried to turn and face his opponent but the blade was pulled out and Aizen was gone. _I need to get back to the group. _He heard the faint echo of voices. He crawled away from them trying to get back to Sokyoku hill. He had to warn the others. Utsumi couldn't let them get ambushed. He struggled up the stairs past the voices. He wondered if they saw him, there wasn't any time to worry about that now.

The sunlight beamed in threw the broken doorway. He managed to get to his feet. He was unsteady but he managed to move. He made it outside and staggered around. He took deep breaths, as deep as he could. He shunpoed away. He was slow, clumsy and not at all like Yoruichi. It shouldn't take him too long to get back to the Sokyoku hill. He just hoped he could get there in time.

Pain, that's all he felt. His chest was on fire. He didn't know how useful he would be at this point, but he had to go there. No matter how much stronger Ichigo had become, this was his fight, just as Kurosutchi was Uryu's and Byakuya was Ichigo's, Aizen was Utsumi's. He wasn't going to let him get away, he didn't think he could wait another century for another chance against Aizen. He went from building to building, skipping off the rooftops. He should make it there soon, he could see the Gallows in all their broken glory.

As he got closer to the hill, his pain was easing, maybe it was because he had become numb to it, regardless, he was just glad the pain had eased. _Yoruichi is going to kill me if I survive._ he thought to himself. He picked up his pace slightly now that the pain had eased. He stepped foot on the bottom of the hill as he ran up the rest of the way. He could feel the Reiatsu at the top. _They are already here, damn it._ He leaped up the hill as fast as he could.

He reached the summit and saw a large crowd of people. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kukaku. They had Aizen and his comrades surrounded. Aizen was about to swing, Utsumi shunpoed in and blocked his attack. Ichigo stood there bloodied from his battle with Byakuya. Renji wasn't in any condition to fight. Kukaku and Yoruichi were stood over to the side next to Jidanbou. Utsumi held up his defense of Aizen's blade with a struggle. "You were right, we did meet again." He said swinging at Aizen again, the force of the blow caused his Reiatsu to spike causing a forceful blow-back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't own Bleach. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I've never really asked you to review and follow and all that jazz, but if you could let me know what you think about this story, good, bad or kill it with fire, I'd appreciate it. Also, it might be a while before I post anything else after this story has been posted fully. I might get back to it, but I have another OC story I might do at some point. Let me know if you are interested and a possible pairing if you want.  
**

He was shaking, as he beat Aizen's swing away, He gripped his Zanpakuto as tight as he could as he pushed the traitor away. The spike in Reiatsu nearly the spectators away. They braced themselves as if they were caught up in a hurricane. Aizen was still smirking at him. _What I'd give to cut that smirk off of his face,_ Utsumi went on the offensive and swung had at Aizen's head from his left. Aizen parried it away. He kept up his attacks on Aizen switching from left to right and back again trying to breakthrough his defense.

Blocking Utsumi's attacks was like child play, it was easy. Aizen blocked attack after attack until he pushed him away, "I'm disappointed." He said, "I was told that you were the one who beat Kaname. If that is true, then maybe you are holding back. Or maybe your heart isn't in this as much as you want it to be." Aizen's tone was so calm and level that it was like he wasn't even in battle. "I doubt you even know why you're here."

Having enough of Aizen's talking, Utsumi charged back in. His swing was faster, the spike in Reiatsu higher, the fight was attracting attention. Squad 4 Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant had arrived. Utsumi's swing was getting faster, Aizen wasn't struggling against it but it was certainly testing him a little. High and low Utsumi swung as he tried to breach Aizen's defense. He managed to cut him before, _why can't I get to him now? Maybe I just caught him off guard _he thought as he went in for another try. Their swords clashed, the Reiatsu expelled. The area was getting torn apart by it. "I know exactly why I'm here." He said emotionlessly as he fought of Aizen's attempts to get the upperhand, "I'm here to stop you." his impassive tone was what got to everyone surrounding him, and to those closest to them his eyes had turned a dull blue as the battle progressed.

He laughed quietly to himself, Aizen, as calm as he could possibly be, responded through a smirk, "Stop me? Stop me from what? I'm evolving. Making things better." He said, "Speaking of which, you rudely interrupted me bef..."

Utsumi interrupted his rant by slashing at him, producing another cut across his face. Having had enough of his talking, Utsumi went in and attacked as hard as he could. He went in slashing and cutting at him. He was faster than before. Aizen was keeping up but Utsumi managed to get through his defenses a couple of times creating cuts on Aizen's torso staining his Captain's Haori. _I can do this_ he told himself. He knew now why Urahara sent him here. He was sent here for this, his opportunity for closure. His chance to put things right, fix what happened all that time ago and put it behind him. _Thank you, Kisuke_ He swung at Aizen again as he stopped it with one hand.

Yoruichi and the rest watched on as Utsumi began to get on top of the battle. She watched on tensely as Utsumi battled hard against Aizen. She knew this was it, this was his chance to put everything behind him, his chance to be able to put things right. She saw the blood trickling down Aizen's Haori and she was internally cheering. _He was doing it_ he was getting closer to putting his demons to bed. To finally being able to move on from this. As she thought this she saw Aizen block his strike with one hand. She flinched. She blinked and the next thing she saw was a blade poking out of his back as blood dripped off of it.

Everything seemed to stop, nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. It was as if everything had stopped. Then it happened. The same white-hot pain he felt in the Central 46 chambers. He coughed and blood came shooting out of his mouth. He heard echoed screams as the voices began to fade. Aizen removed the blade. Utusmi turned around to see his friends.

They were all looking on, wide-eyed and in shock. They couldn't believe it. They could do nothing other than watch as their protector fell to his knees in front of them. All of them watched on as their friend, protector, partner, lover was defeated by Aizen after her blocked his Zanpakuto with his bare hands.

Utsumi stabbed his Zanpankuto in the ground as he tried to pick himself back up. He saw his friends watch. The hope in their eyes. He didn't want to let them down. He had let two of them down already, he couldn't do it again. He had a reason to get up. He had to remember his promise. He picked Yoruichi out of the crowd. He caught her eye, but he couldn't get up. He was defeated, he knew it. His Captain would be ashamed. Captain Kyoraku had always told him '_if you make a promise, you have to fight to keep it otherwise your word means nothing.'_ he could hear his voice as he remembered the words. He picked himself off of the ground and stood. Shakily, he got into a battle stance prepared to go another round.

Hearing movement from his enemy, Aizen turned around. "You should have stayed down." He said, "Hado# 90 Kurohistugi." Utsumi was surrounded by a large black and purple coffin as it closed in around him. he could do nothing to stop it. It was a done thing. The coffin closed in around him until the nails in the coffin retracted and left Utsumi bloody and beaten.

He felt nothing, it was if everything went cold. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing. He failed. He failed everyone again. _I'm sorry _were his thoughts as he hit the floor. His eyes were closing on the way down. He saw Aizen approach Rukia, he needed to get there. Utsumi knew Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance against Aizen. He had to get there. Everything went black.

They all watched as Utsumi lay on the floor after his defeat. Aizen broke them out of their grief, "Like I told your friend, I'm looking to go beyond the limits of the Shinigami and the Hollow. To do this, I needed a device called the Hogyoku. The only person to have one was Urahara. I tried to get it before he was exiled but he had hidden it." He looked pointedly at Rukia, "Inside a Gigai. A gigai that would render you human, thus making it impossible to retrieve." Aizen pulled on a glove as he explained that the Sokyoku was his first plan but when that failed because of Ichigo, he went with plan B. He reached inside of Rukia's chest to pull out a small cube. He turned his back on everyone and said, "Gin, kill them."

He aimed Shinso at Rukia, it was shooting towards and would hit her square in face, but her brother, already injured after his battle with Ichigo, took the hit for her. Just as all the Captains arrived a large golden light came down from the sky and pulled them up. The three traitors made their escape for Hueco Mundo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own Bleach**

The battle was over, Aizen had escaped and the Soul Society began to heal their injured soldiers. Sokyoku hill was the first place to be seen to. Byakuya was being healed by Orihime's Soten Kisshun technique while the members of Squad 4 healed the other injured Shinigami. Yoruichi sat by Utsumi as Hanataro healed him. The little man was incredibly efficient at healing, he managed to heal Ichigo in one night, now, although his wounds are more extensive that Ichigo's, he's healing Utsumi's wounds quickly. Yoruichi had a tight grip on Utsumi's hand as Hanataro did his work. She kept looking at his chest to make sure it was still moving, just to assure herself that he was alive.

Being a member of Squad 4 had its ups and downs, but being here and saving lives like Ichigo and Utsumi. He was a proud member of the Squad. He focused intently on healing Utsumi as quick as he could. The woman holding his hand was nervous, he could tell so he did what he could to get Utsumi healed enough to wake him up. He didn't want to keep him asleep it was just better if he was, it wouldn't unnerve him as much. He looked at the golden-eyed woman as she was having a staring contest with Utsumi's chest, "He's going to be fine." he said, "I know I'm only a Seventh seat, but I can tell. He's strong he'll pull through." he soothed her as best he could in his own awkward way.

She looked at the little man, she smiled slightly. She didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was strong, she just hoped that this was the last time that she would have to watch him fight for his life. She had already watched him do it enough times. Just as she was about to let the stubborn tears fall, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked at the person, it was Ichigo, "Ichigo, what can I do for you?" She asked turning back to Utsumi.

He was bandaged up and ready to get some rest before heading home, "I was told we would be staying here for a week and Unohana wanted to take him back to their barracks." he said motioning to Utsumi, "Why did he do it?" he asked referring to throwing himself in front of Aizen for them.

She didn't look away from Utsumi once, "Why he fought Aizen for you?" She asked. He nodded in response. "I think that it's his story to tell. Just don't push him to tell you." She requested. Ichigo silently left to get rested up and healed.

Unohana gracefully floated down on top of her Shikai, a giant green sting ray creature. She ordered him to take Utsumi back to the barracks and it swallowed Utsumi and he disappeared into the creatures large mouth. Unohana grabbed Yoruichi and bought her on top of Minazuki. The large green creature ferried them across the Seireitei to the Squad 4 barracks.

The barracks were filled with injured Shinigami. Squad 11 mostly, as usual. They were noisy and rude but as soon as Captain Unohana looked at them with a sweet smile and in a calm voice said, "If you don't like what we offer here, you can always leave." The confidence of the Squad 11 members disappeared and they meekly went back to their business. Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, made their way swiftly through the busy corridors to the area where they treated Ryoka earlier. They set up all the necessary equipment to help his Reiatsu and Reiyoku get back up before they wake him.

* * *

A few hours went by before she felt something. She felt pressure on her hand. Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes and saw two tired cerulean blue eyes looking at her. She blinked the sleep away, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _He's awake._ Kissing his hand, she looked up at him. Noticing that he was staring at her, she asked, "What?"

He shook his head smiling at her, "Just happy to see you." He said, even though his eyes looked drowsy, they were the ocean blue that she had been drawn to all those years ago.

Yoruichi beamed, "Well, I couldn't let you be surrounded by these beautiful nurses by yourself now, could I?" She joked, before looking at him questioningly at him, "As much as I want you all to myself, Ichigo was asking after you. I'll bring him in now, then you're all mine." She turned and left before waiting for a reply.

She returned promptly with Ichigo following in behind. He was healed and rested after rescuing Rukia. He sat down on the stool next to Utsumi's bed. Yoruichi left the boys to talk. There was a tense silence that filled the room. Ichigo knew what he wanted to say, he had told himself the right words, how to say it but now it's all gone. He had no idea what to say. "Hey." He began looking at the wall behind Utsumi.

He had no idea why Ichigo would want to talk to him, "So, Yoruichi said you wanted to see me?" He asked trying to get Ichigo's mind on track.

Blank. Completely blank, Ichigo couldn't think of what he was going to say, _I'll wing it_ was his thought. "I need to know, did you know about Rukia? Before this started? About Aizen?" He asked.

_He came here to accuse me?_ Utsumi was insulted. He wasn't perfect, he knew that. But to be accused of being in league with Aizen and his schemes, he would not put up with it, his voice became cold, "What makes you ask that?"

Not deterred by Utsumi's tone of voice, Ichigo continued, "While you were healing, Uryu told me that Tousen recognized you. What am I supposed to think. We know next to nothing about you and you throw yourself in front of Aizen's blade for us. Excuse me for being curious!" He exclaimed folding his arms in front of his chest. "Didn't you also say that you know something about being on the wrong side of the Soul Society?"

He turned away, this is where the questions would be endless. He didn't want to answer them. He sighed, he didn't want to explain everything that happened. He knew that there would be more questions about Ichigo's own Hollowfication. "You'll get your answers, just not from me." He said, "I will tell you though, when the time comes, Aizen is mine." He said turning back to Ichigo, giving him a stare as if to see 'get in my way, I'll take you down as well.'

Recognizing the look in Utsumi's eyes, he nodded, "Anyway, I wanted to say thanks. For Aizen and for protecting Orihime." He said walking out waving his goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't own Bleach**

It took two days cooped up in the Squad 4 barracks for Utsumi to be, he was release after Unohana had told him that the Head Captain wished to speak with him. "It's sad to see you go, Isane has been raving about what you did on Sokyoku Hill." She said smiling sweetly at him. Unohana hadn't been lying, she would catch Isane and her sister gossiping about him. Unohana hadn't let her live it down that she had been doing something deemed girly, especially to someone who insists on not doiing girly things.

He walked to the Head Captain's office. It felt like he was walking to his execution, _I wonder if Ichigo will rescue me? _he pondered. As he walked through groups of loitering Shinigami, he could feel their eyes on him, all of them judging him. Utsumi kept a watchful eye on their hands and where they were, the moment that someone reached for their Zanpakuto, he'd react. He couldn't risk getting hurt again, not now, this soon after recovering from near fatal wounds. He picked up the pace not wanting to be surrounded by judging eyes any longer than he has to.

The number of Shinigami hadn't thinned out the closer he got. Utsumi had hoped that, with the large crowds in other places that he would be able to race through those to find empty streets else where. However that was not the case. There were still eyes following him everywhere. He would have Shunpoed there but was told not to exert himself for the next week. So he was walking, negotiating his way through large crowds that seemed to form.

The Head Captain's office building was in sight. That was when he felt it. The hand on his shoulder. He grabbed his attacker's wrist and swung them round. They easily countered and had him up against the wall. He found himself looking down at the petite Captain of Squad 2, Sui Feng. Her grey eyes were narrowed, "That's not what I remember you being capable of." She remarked.

He sighed in relief, he bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry Sui Feng." He said quietly, before looking up and plastering a smile on his face "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Her expression changed somewhat to one of concern, "I found myself wondering if you were okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, he didn't know how he was. He answered anyway, "I'm fine." He said rubbing his chest, she arched an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

She frowned, _She could put Ichigo's scowl a good role model, _"You were stabbed through the chest twice, it's okay if you're not feeling great. Don't get all macho." she reasoned.

He let a group of Shinigami run by them, he watched them go before responding, "No wonder she's so proud of you." He mumbled, "You're right, you sounded just like Yoruichi." he said, "I've got to go, but we're here for a week, you go and see her. She misses you." he said leaving Sui Feng alone.

Sui Feng was frozen, _she missed me? _she thought to herself. The petite woman didn't know what to do, she should go and see her, but what would they say. It's been a hundred years. She knew that she missed Yoruichi too. With her mind made up, she Shunpoed away to where she knew she would find Yoruichi.

He made his way in to Head Captain's office. He was suddenly flanked by Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake. The Soul Society's very own double act. Kyoraku patted him on the back, "You did good, Kaito." he said.

They led him in to the Office. Yammamoto sat behind a small table. The office was completely empty but for the desk. Stood next to Yammamoto was his Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō. He still sported a black eye from when Ichigo punched him in the face during the rescue. Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake moved to stand by the side of Yamammoto. "Utsumi Kaito, you have been absent from the Seireitei for over 100 years. You chose to abandon your Squad and the Shinigami, you came back and attacked the Seireitei. You have been in exile for the amount of time you've been absent. You invaded the Seireitei with the Ryoka and attacked ranking Shinigami as you did." He stated. The room was silent, no one dared interrupt the Head Captain, "However, I feel it is note worthy that you tried to defend the Seireitei against the traitors and were grievously injured in doing so. Because of this sacrifice, you can choose to return to your Squad or remain in the World of The Living."

Kyoraku was looking at Utsumi for any kind of reaction, he saw a brief flicker in his eyes and a twitch of his eyebrow. He wanted Utsumi back in his Squad, especially after not only the physical stregnth, but his stregnth of character he had shown as he fought to defend the Seireitei after everything that had happened last time he was here. He could have easily turned around and refused to do anything but he didn't. "I would be honored to have Kaito back in my Squad." He said.

Shocked and conflicted was the best word to describe what he was felt at being welcomed back. It wasn't that he didn't want to return to his Squad, now that the traitors had left he could come back. _What about Yoruichi and the others? _he wondered. "What about Urahara and the others?" He asked.

Opening one eye, Yamammoto answered, "They cannot be allowed back in, we do not know where their allegiances lie. It would endanger the Seireitei." he said.

_I'll have to talk to Yoruichi about this_, he looked at his Captain, and back to Yamammoto, "Can I take a day to think this over?" he asked.

Giving a slight nod, Yamammoto agreed, "You have a day. We will reconvene in 24 hours." he said dismissing every one.

Leaving first, Utsumi stormed out of the office. He understood that the safety of the Seireitei should be considered, but they were as much victims of Aizen's betrayal as what the Soul Society was. Utsumi believed, although he hated the man, Kurosutchi Mayuri would be able to find a way to reverse the effects of the Hollowfication and there would be a a greater chance of that should the Head Captain allow Urahara back to help. Even provisionally. Once he left the building he Shunpoed away leaving behind the troubles of the offer he had just received even for a little while.

He looked for her Reiatsu, when he found it, Utsumi wasn't surprised to find her at the Squad 2 barracks. He made his way there as quickly as possible. He made it to the Barracks easily, his wounds began to hurt a little. He walked his way to the courtyard outside and was stopped by man as fat as he is tall. He was closing in 7ft tall with black hair styled into a point. He stomped up to Utsumi and said, "Who are you, intruder? You are not welcome here." he said looking down at Utsumi.

His neck was cramping as he looked up at the round man. "I'm here to see someone, if you'd let me through, I'll be quick." He said.

Shaking his head vigorously, "No, I can't let you in." he said dumbly, with no explanation.

A voice came from the barracks, "Omaeda! Let the man in." it said impatiently.

Utsumi walked past Omaeda not blinking at him as he stared the large man down. First impressions mean a lot in this world, and Omaeda's had mad Utsumi dislike him immediately. He knew his type, comes from a rich family and feels he is entitled to anything he wants. If they had met during the rescue, Utsumi would have taken pleasure in bringing him down a peg or two.

He entered the barracks to find Sui Feng with Yoruichi, mid conversation. He felt bad for interrupting them as they got reacquainted. He entered as quietly as he could to give them time to finish their conversation but Yoruichi saw him over Sui Feng's shoulder. She looked at him in confusion, "I'm sorry for interrupting but, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?" he asked looking at both Sui Feng and Yoruichi.

She didn't hesitate, "Of course." She said to Utsumi, before turning back to Sui Feng, "I'll be right back." They walked outside and sat opposite each other outside in the courtyard. "What is it, Kaito?" she asked. They sat in silence as Utsumi thought of an answer. She watched as he stared at the sky in thought. Yoruichi was growing impatient, she loved him but when he was like this, unsure of what to say, it began to worry her, "What is it Kaito, what's wrong?" she asked.

He nodded, "I've been invited back. To Squad 8." he said, leaving the obvious consequences unspoken. _If I choose to stay I don't know if I will see you again._

She looked down, this was big news. It would mean that they wouldn't see each other. She had abandoned her titles and status when she left the Soul Society. She can't reclaim them. How can she ask Utsumi to leave his Squad behind again. He had done it once already, he was lucky to get this chance to be welcomed back. She won't be the one to take that away from him. She plastered a fake smile on her face, held back the tears that would inevitably fall and said, "They're going to need you. Especially now. "

He gaped at her. _Did she know what this would mean? What would happen to them?_ he didn't know what to say. He was confused. He hoped his shock and confusion wasn't too obvious, "I don't think you understand..."

She interrupted him, "I understand that there is going to be war and that you will be needed here. You can't run away from that like you did the last time, if you do, they won't let you back again." she blurted out, she slammed her eyes shut, "Kaito, I didn't mean that."

His eyes widen, _ran away? I didn't realize she thought of it that way_. His eyes went cold, "People usually mean the things they say without thinking, more than the things they say when thinking." He said in a leveled voice as he turned on his heel and left the courtyard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Don't own Bleach**

It was the day he had to tell the Head Captain his decision. _You can't runaway like the last time_ Yoruichi's voice swam through his mind over and over again. It was driving him crazy, he had stayed up all night wondering if she really meant it or she was just reacting badly to the news. He had no idea what to do, that's why he went to see her in the first place. He wanted her advice, she had always given it so freely in the past. He was confused he didn't know what to do, all he knew at the moment was that he needed space.

He was outside of the Head Captain's office, he had an answer for him he just hoped it was the right one. Utsumi hoped that he didn't end up doing the wrong thing like he has done for most of the mission. The Head Captain's Lieutenant came out and called him in. He rose from his seat and walked in the large office, _it's large enough house an entire Squad_ he thought to himself. Utsumi approached the desk. Captain Kyoraku was stood next to Head Captain Yamammoto. Utsumi bowed to his two superiors, "Head Captain Yamammoto. Captain Kyoraku."

Head Captain Yamammoto spoke, "Have you made your decision?" He asked.

Nodding his head, Utsumi answered, "I have. I would like to be reinstated." he held his superiors' gazes.

That had been a surprise to Kyoraku, he assumed Utsumi would have just left the Soul Society behind as he had 100 years ago. He regarded his subordinate for a moment. He was thankful that he chose to rejoin his Squad. However, now that he had reached the level he has, he had a dilemma, his third seat is stronger than his Lieutenant, he'd have to talk to him and Nanao about it later.

Yamammoto nodded, "Now that the matter has been settled, go with your Captain." He said dismissing the two Squad 8 members.

The were on the way to the barracks when Kyoraku brought up the subject of rank, "So Kaito, you've gotten stronger since you were last part my Squad." He began.

Holding up his hand halting his Captain, "If it's all the same to you, Captain, I'd rather not be promoted. There was another position I'd prefer." he said.

His Captain arched an eyebrow, knowing what he was going to say, "I want to be stationed in the World of the Living."

Sighing dramatically, "You mean to leave me alone with the beautiful Nanao? I can't believe you'd do that." he said smirking. "I suppose I could station you in Karakura town. But I will need you to come back and have a drink with me." He said producing a bottle of Sake from his sleeve and handing it Utsumi.

* * *

He had left a drunken Kyoraku at the barracks much to Nanao's disdain. She had told him that if he did it again, she would make him do her paperwork as soon as he got back from the Human world. Utsumi snagged another bottle of Sake from Kyoraku's stash. He took it to a quiet rooftop. He sat down look on the very top of the roof. He pondered on his decision, he had to tell Yoruichi. Regardless of what had been said between them, he loved her and she deserved to know what he chose. He felt someone's Reiatsu approach him from behind, in his drunken stupor, he slurred slightly, "If you're here to kill me, I'd advise against it."

He heard a sultry, feminine chuckle, "Now why would I kill a man who has a bottle of Sake and an obvious need for company." she said as she sat next to him.

He turned to face as was almost blindsided by her well endowed breasts, "Here, help yourself." He said giving her the bottle.

She drank some and gave the bottle back, "So what has the great hero down in the dumps?" She asked her light blue eyes stared at him with a smirk in his face. He shook his head, "A woman, huh? Things just go interesting."

He rolled his eyes, "You have no idea." he said taking a swig from the bottle. "What about you, any reason why out seeking Sake and company?" he asked changing the subject.

She laughed, her chest bouncing as she did, "Not so fast mister, you can't just change to subject like that." She admonished with a playful scowl, "I bet she's gorgeous whoever she is. Now spill what is it?" She asked seriously. Utsumi just stared off into the distance, "Aww come on, don't get all broody, just answer the question."

He sighed, "It's a really long story." he said, his buzz being killed just thinking about Yoruichi, "Here you finish it, I've had enough." he said as he got up to leave.

She grabbed his wrist, an uncharacteristically seribous look on her face, "For what it's worth, if it's making you feel like this, it's the real deal." she said letting him go.

He walked back to the Squad 8 barracks, it should sober him up a bit before he got there. He could his head clearing the further he walked. As he thought about everything that had happened between him and Yoruichi from when they met until now, this petty spat, it means nothing. He knew that, he hoped she could forgive him for acting like a jackass.

He got into the barracks and was confronted by Nanao. He wondered why he was being shouted at his Lieutenant, then he remembered that he had left her with a drunken Captain. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you. Do you still like books?" He asked, she nodded, too angry to speak, "When I come back from the World of The Living, I'll bring back some of their classics." He promised. He walked by her and collapsed on to the nearest seat where he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up when a large stack of paper work was thrown on his lap. He was suddenly buried under a pile of papers. He heard his Lieutenants voice, "I want the books you promised and you to do this while I'm out." she said leaving him behind with a stack of papers and a lot of work. He picked up the pile and moved it to her desk which was on the far side of the room. He sat behind her desk and began to fill out the paper work. The top file was his deployment the World of The Living papers. He had been working for a few hours before his head hit the desk.

He was startled out of his sleep by a hand shaking him awake. He opened his eyes, to find big golden eyes looking at him. They weren't the sparkling golden eyes, but they were dull, "We need to talk." She said. She looked around the barracks, "I guess you chose to stay here."

He nodded, "I did, but there's something else." he said he leafed through the paper work he was working through and handed her a piece a paper. "All I've got to do is hand it to Captain Kyoraku." he said trying to gauge her reaction.

She held the paper reverently, she looked down at him as he sat behind his desk, "Why haven't you?" she asked quietly fearing the answer, that she had wrecked what they had.

He looked at the desk, _this was more difficult than I expected, _"Because it's up to you. Do you still want to be with me. After the way I acted I'd understand..." he was interrupted by Yoruichi leaning over the desk and kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

She gently broke away, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did." she began, "Forgive me?" she asked.

His blue eyes lit up, "Always. Do you forgive me?"

Rubbing her chin with a fake thinking face, "I suppose I could. On one condition," she said "You stay with me." He just kissed her in response. They each silently promised each other that they wouldn't ever leave each other alone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't own Bleach. This is the end, not the actual end because I will continue with this character at some point, but this is the end for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know in the reviews or PMs what you thought, ideas for the next arc. If you want the Bounts or Arrancar, or an original arc of my own. I hope to hear from you.**

It was the morning that they were scheduled to go back to the world of the living. The group of former Ryoka were stood in front of the portal. The last few days of their long journey were restful for most of them. Uryu had spent his time sewing clothes for this friends as the sets they arrived in were ruined. Chad had to recover from his woulds. Orihime spent her time in the Squad 4 barracks helping them heal the injured. After reconciling after their spat, Utsumi and Yoruichi were inseparable. He had handed his deployment forms in to his Captain and went on his way. However Ichigo had been fleeing from Kenpachi almost the entire time they had been here, the Captain was relentless in his pursuit, even as going so far as to swing at him while he had just got out of his medical bed.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be glad to get home, I'll only have to worry about my dad trying to attack me." He told the group.

They all snickered at his statement. Orihime turned to Ichigo, "He just wants to be friends Ichigo."

Scoffing in disbelief, Ichigo shook his head, "If that's how he treats his friends, I'd hate to be his enemy."

Watching on Utsumi smiled slightly. He was happy. He was welcomed back into his old Squad, but he was allowed to stay in the World of The Living. Things ended well for him. Although he wasn't able to defeat Aizen this time, he knew that his time would come. However, Utsumi knew if what Aizen said was true, then it would be even harder to beat Aizen. He looked to his left to find Yoruichi on his shoulder as usual. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

The cat nudged his face, and responded, "Of course."

Captain Ukitake approached Ichigo and handed him a Substitute Shinigami badge, a small stone colored badge with skull design, "This will allow you to become a Shinigami without the use of mod soul. It's our way of saying thank you.".

Ichigo took the badged and grasped it tightly in his hand. "Come on guys we should get going." He said before turning to Rukia, "You're staying." It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

She nodded, "I am. My Shinigami powers haven't returned yet. I'll stay here until they do."

Ichigo would be lying if he had said he wasn't disappointed, but if this is what it takes for her to get her powers back then who is he to argue, "I'll see you around, Rukia" He said as the group departed the Soul Society

By chance they had to run from the Kototsu again. This time however, they managed to escape it easier, without the use of Orihime's powers. They all leaped from the portal and landed on a large beige blanked being flown by Urahara and Tessai. Urahara took off his hat and said, "Welcome home, everyone." He said cheerfully before seeing the look on Ichigo's face. "Welcome back, Ichigo." he said more sedately. "I take it you've heard about...me?" he asked.

Ichigo, still scowling, replied, "Yeah."

Turning around and bowing in Ichigo's direction, "I am truly sorry for my part in all of this."

"Stop it. Don't apologize. Where ever your heart was, you helped us rescue Rukia." He said. "Is the reason you didn't tell me the truth that you'd thought that I'd panic and run away?" He asked.

Hesitating at first, Urahara replied, making a huge song and dance about it, "Bingo! You're absolutely right." he said receiving an elbow to the face leaving him holding his nose. "I can't believe I got an elbow, that was unexpected."

Sat facing away from Urahara, Ichigo replied, "Just make sure you apologize to Rukia, she'll probably tell you the same thing I did."

They all began departing from the flying blanket, first it was Uryu stating that the next time they meet, they'll be enemies. The it was Orihime who slid off in front of her house, waving them goodbye. After her it was Chad who silently dropped off and watched as they left before entering his house. Ichigo jumped off the flying blanket overlooking the ocean.

That left Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and Utsumi. Urahara noticed that Yoruichi was being silent as she curled up in Utsumi's lap, "What's wrong Yoruichi?" He asked.

The cat jumped up, "Nothing, it's just been a long time." She said, before curling back down. "What do you think is going to happen now?" She asked.

Looking up at the sky as if answers would be there, "I don't know." He began, "We started on far on the losing side. Now we have started to get a handle on things. With Kaito and Ichigo and his friends, we'll get the training hard and we'll see what happens." he explained.

"I guess we won't get a peaceful death will we?" She asked referring to the three of them.

Utsumi, who had been quiet since they got back spoke up, "I didn't think you'd want it any other way." he said.

Kisuke laughed, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped."

They all arrived back at Urahara's shop together, Utsumi wanted to collapse on his old bed and sleep for the next year, but knew that he couldn't. The others and himself have to prepare for the upcoming war against Aizen. They all told each other that it could wait until morning and they all went to their bedrooms. Utsumi lay looking up at the ceiling with Yoruichi's head on his chest. He knew that their plans to go away again were now put on hold indefinitely. He absentmindedly stroked her long purple hair. "I love you, Yoruichi. No matter what's been sad or what's going to happen. That won't change."

She knew that they would be needed for the war against Aizen. She wanted nothing more than to go away with Utsumi, away from this mess with Aizen and the Soul Society. She rested her head on his chest as she struggled to find sleep but it wouldn't come. She had a bad feeling about the upcoming war, it was nagging at the back her head, she didn't know what was going to happen. She had no idea how it was going to end. One thing she was sure of was that she would be there, with the man she was with, to the very end. "I love you too." With those small words they both fell a sleep, because tomorrow, would be the start in their preparations for the war against Aizen.


End file.
